Tu chica perfecta
by CoNnY-B
Summary: Una locutora le hace describir a Ron su chica perfecta. Y ésta no se parece en nada a Hermione. Hasta dónde puede ella llegar en su afán de calzar en el molde? [R&Hr, post Hogwarts]
1. Todo por un programa de radio

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

* * *

**Tu chica perfecta  
****1. Todo por un programa de radio**

Afuera llovía a cántaros, aún así el sol lanzaba sus últimos rayos anaranjados mientras se perdía tras los altos edificios del centro de la ciudad. El teléfono de la pensión comenzó a sonar y una de las chicas contestó.

"¿Sí, diga?"

"_¿Estará Hermione Granger por ahí?_"

"¿De parte de quién?"

"_Ginny_"

"Ok, Ginny, ya vuelvo"

Sonó la melodía de una popular canción muggle que ni por tiempo ni por interés Ginny había podido escuchar antes. Después de 10 segundos, oyó una voz de respuesta.

"¿Sí?"

"_¡Ganó!_"

"¿Quién ganó? Ginny, estoy ocupada, sabes?"

"_No, Hermione, esto es importante y es ahora! Ron ganó el concurso de la radio, 'celebridades en ascenso'. Bueno, no precisamente Ron, porque yo me di el lujo de inscribirlo..._"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Si era algo de Ron, le interesaba. Importase o no que no alcanzara a terminar la maqueta del hospital para mañana.

"_¿Recuerdas que en la radio Sensacional Mágica, la 100.5 fm, organizaron un concurso hace unas semanas para elegir y entrevistar a alguna personalidad mágica que su carrera haya aumentado en popularidad durante el último trimestre?_"

"Emmm... sí?"

"_¿Y yo te dije que quizá Ron podría entrar en esa categoría porque su equipo de Quidditch había ganado las regionales tan sólo unos días antes del anuncio?_"

"Ah... Ajá, sí, creo que sé de lo que hablas. Tú llamaste al programa de Wanda y..."

"_Sí, lo inscribí. ¡Y ganó! Wanda lo acaba de decir al aire hace 9 minutos_"

"¿Entonces?"

"_Va a ser entrevistado la próxima semana_"

"¡Eso es fantástico!"

"_¡Claro que sí!. ¿Te imaginas cuánta gente va a escucharlo?_"

"El programa de Wanda es el más escuchando entre los magos y brujas en el rango de edad 17-30 años. Lo leí en una investigación hecha hace poco"

"_¡Perfecto! Lanzará la carrera de Ron al estrellato como una bengala. Pero hay pequeñísimo problemita..._" Puso voz angustiosa.

"¿Cuál? Oh, espera... No..."

"_No le dije a Ron. Él no lo sabe_"

"¿Y qué esperas para decírselo?"

"_¡QUÉ!. ¿De verdad quieres que yo se lo diga? La próxima vez que me vieras sería en los necrológicos del Profeta_"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?"

"_Qué vas a hacer tú_"

"¿Cómo?"

"_Hermione, tu eres su mejor amiga. Tienes más tacto que yo, y lo sabes_"

"Oh, no, Ginny. Yo no se lo voy a decir"

"_¡Por favor, Hermione! Hazlo por mí. ¡Hazlo por él!_"

"Está bien, Ginny. Está bien. Yo se lo voy a decir..." dijo no muy convencida, mirando de reojo la sala de estudio de la pensión, donde todas sus compañeras hablaban animadamente sobre algún tema sin importancia.

"_¡Gracias! Eres la mejor, te juro que apenas pueda te voy a recompensar de la mejor manera que se me ocurra_"

"Eso espero. Adiós"

"_¡Adiós!. ¡Y gracias otra vez!_"

**SoSoSoS**

Ya había pasado una semana del día que Hermione había recibido esa llamada telefónica. No sabía cómo había convencido a Ron sin que este la asesinara en el acto. Sólo lo había esperado a la salida de un entrenamiento, le había invitado un café en una pastelería cercana y sin muchos rodeos, se lo preguntó. Él la había mirado perplejo unos segundos, pero pronto entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Y había dicho sí. ¡Dijo que sí! Ella le recomendó enviar una lechuza a la radio para confirmar la hora de la entrevista y todo lo relacionado. Así se fueron hacia La Madriguera en un par de segundos, Ron envió a Pig con una misiva escrita al vuelo y cerca de una hora después recibieron la respuesta: en los estudios de la radio, tercer piso, locutorio 7, a las 4 de la tarde del viernes próximo. El sol ya se había puesto y Hermione tenía que darle los toques finales a un trabajo, así que volvió rápidamente a su pensión.

Ahora era _ese_ viernes, pero apenas las 2 de la tarde. Hermione acababa de llegar del Instituto y almorzaba junto a dos de sus compañeras de la 'hermandad QA'.

"Hoy hay una fiesta en Niboro Hills, de esta chica... ¿cuál era su nombre?"

"¿La de Botánica? Keira... Kiara... algo así"

"¿Y tú Hermione, vas a ir?" le preguntó Reggie Pollini, una estudiante de Italia que vivía en la pensión con ellas.

"Puede que sí..."

"Va a haber cantidades inagotables de alcohol y... hombres!" terminó sonriendo Nikki Bentley, estudiante de primer año de Economagia.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente. Para lo que le interesaba estar con otro que no fuera Ron. Aunque fuera en una fiesta.

"Tienes que ir. Ya te estás pareciendo a esas chicas de Filosofía Medieval, que no van ni a la esquina si es más tarde que las 8"

Reggie rodó los ojos y Hermione miró el reloj.

"¿Qué estás esperando?"

"Nada importante" respondió, levantando la cabeza rápidamente y sonriendo.

"Bueno, en la tarde vamos a ir al Mall a comprar la lámpara esa para la cocina"

"¿A sí? Ya era hora" Hermione terminó su almuerzo con un vaso de jugo y se levantó. "Me voy al Instu a terminar algo"

"Tienes que llegar como a las 3.30 para que nos vayamos todas..."

"¡Ay! Es que... Lo siento, Nikki, no puedo. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer..."

"¿Qué puede ser tan importante?"

"Tengo que escuchar un programa de radio"

"Tienes que escuchar un programa de radio... ¡Esa excusa tan tonta te ofende, Hermione! Los especiales de radio los repiten siempre..."

"Además si quieres saber si ganaste un premio ellos te llaman, no?"

"Es que no es eso, no entienden" se explicó. "Van a entrevistar a Ron..." y terminando de decirlo se sonrojó un poco.

"¿Tu amigo jugador de Quidditch?" preguntó Reggie, riéndose.

"¿A qué hora?"

"A las 5"

"Vamos a las 3.30 o cerca, obviamente vamos a regresar antes..."

"Es que tampoco alcanzo a llegar. Tengo que entregar un ensayo. Lo siento chicas" Descolgó su chaqueta del perchero, se la puso, tomó sus cosas de sobre una mesa, su bolso y fue hacia la escalera.

"¡Veo que es inútil! Bueno, anda. Adiós" se despidió Nikki y siguió comiendo.

"Adiós. Escojan algo armónico"

"¡Adiós!"

**SoSoSoS**

Llegó la tarde y así Hermione ya estaba de regreso en el edificio. Dejó sus cosas en una de las estanterías y miró el reloj grande de la pared: eran las 4.40 y las chicas no habían llegado. Como lo había supuesto. Encendió el equipo de música, conectó al revés los cables y lo golpeó con la varita; era la única forma de escuchar las radios mágicas en un aparato muggle. Estaban dando comerciales. Se quitó la chaqueta, tomó unas hojas en blanco de la bandeja de la impresora y empezó un boceto de un texto para clases. 20 minutos después, puntualmente, el programa de Wanda empezaba.

"_Hooola a todos nuestros auditores, esto es La Hora Vuela con Wanda Angel en la Sensacional Mágica 100.5 la radio del momento! Antes que cualquier cosa vamos a recordarles nuestros auspiciadores! El único sabor que desaparece sólo 20 horas después..._"

"Si, bueno. Apúrate" se dijo a sí misma Hermione. Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa. Se recostó cómodamente mirando el techo en el sofá grande y se dedicó a sólo escuchar.

"_...y como les prometí la semana pasada, el invitado del día de hoy es un joven promesa del Quidditch nacional, guardián de los Squart Rangers, uno de los equipos regionales que está pegando fuerte esta temporada. ¡Bienvenido Ronald Weasley!. ¿Cómo estás?_"

"_Hola, Wanda. Bien, y tú?_"

Hermione respiró profundo. Sí, era él. Y no se oía para nada nervioso, por suerte.

"_Perfecto. La semana pasada, tu equipo le ganó por un inigualable puntaje de 790 a 30. ¿Podemos decir que esto es mérito tuyo?_"

"_Merito mío, no. Mérito de todo el equipo. Todos jugaron espectacular..._"

Oh, Quidditch. 20 minutos hablando de Quidditch. Hermione sabía que al fin y al cabo ese era uno de los propósitos del programa, pero no podía evitar sonarle aburrido. Escuchó atentamente cada pregunta, cada respuesta, aunque muchas veces no le llegara más allá del tímpano.

"_Estoy segura de que nuestros auditores están muy deseosos de saber más de ti, Ronald. Pero del Ronald fuera del juego. ¿Qué nos puedes contar de tu persona?_"

"_Bueno, Wanda. Dime que es exactamente lo que ellos quisieran saber, porque mi 'persona' es un concepto un poco amplio_" Se oyó que Wanda reía.

Hermione alzó una ceja. ¡Era como si Ron fuera todo un experimentado en entrevistas por radio!

"_¿Edad?_"

"_20_"

"_¡Eres muy joven! Estoy segura que muchos de nuestros auditores se preguntarán por qué elegiste el Quidditch como carrera_"

"_Porque me gusta, por supuesto. Costó un poco darme cuenta de que no era tan mal jugador como pensaba... y pues aquí me ves_"

"_¿Seguirás jugando siempre con los Rangers?_"

"_Siempre que mi equipo favorito, los Chudley Cannons, no me ofrezca un buen contrato_" Se volvieron a oír risas.

"_Pero sabes que eso es muy probable. Eres el jugador más destacado del último tiempo. No me equivocaría al decir que todos te aman, Ronald_" Ron se rió más fuerte. "_No, en serio. Y hablando de amor... Sí, yo sé que quieres hablar de esto_" Se oyeron otra vez carcajadas, pero ésta vez más sutiles. "_¿Tienes novia?_"

"_No_"

"_¿Novio tampoco?_" Ron se reía otra vez.

"_Soy hétero, pero no, Wanda. Estoy completamente disponible_"

Hermione se reacomodó en el sofá, sonriendo. Se imaginaba a Ron un poco cohibido hablando del tema, como siempre se ponía cuando éste surgía en reuniones sociales. Se habría tomado medio litro de _veritaserum_ antes de entrar al estudio, debía ser eso...

"_Y te apuesto que muchas de nuestras auditoras que te han visto ser mueren por ti. No falta mucho para que te hagan un club de fans_"

"_No creo que eso suceda..._"

"_¿Ah no? Pues no estés tan seguro. Entonces... cómo es tu mujer ideal?_"

"_¿Mi mujer ideal?_"

"_Tu chica perfecta, Ron. No tienes novia, pero cómo te la imaginas. ¿Cómo debe ser?_"

"_Pues..._" Se rió, ésta vez nervioso.

Hermione se sentó de improviso, atenta a cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto? Porque esa pregunta sí que no la había oído nunca de la boca de Ron. No, eso tenía que escucharlo. Sin perderse ningún detalle. ¿Cómo se iba a quitar Ron la pregunta de encima?

"_¡Ahora sí te puse en aprietos, Ronald!_" Se oyeron muchas risas, como si hubiese más gente en el estudio. "_Quizás... si sólo describes a una ex-novia, alguna niña que te guste... Te tiene que gustar alguien, a uno siempre le gusta alguien_"

"_Mmm, sí, vale..._"

"_Mejor piénsalo para después de esta pequeña tanda de comerciales. ¡No cambien de sintonía, chicos! En breves minutos volvemos con La Hora Vuela_"

¡Comerciales! Hermione se golpeó en la frente con la palma y se puso de pie. Fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de jugo fresco de _framaranja_, el último invento de alguna de sus compañeras que estudiaba para nutricionista. Entre tanto, se oyeron voces desde la primera planta del edificio, luego pasos y las voces se hacían más claras, hasta que las dueñas de esas voces llegaron al piso. Nikki, Reggie, Antoinette y Rose; algunas de sus compañeras del pensionado cargadas de bolsas con logos del centro comercial más cercano.

"¡Hermione, de lo que te perdiste!"

"Vimos a unos chicos tan, tan guapos!"

"Y trajimos la lámpara perfecta, te va a encantar"

Cada una se fue a su habitación con sus respectivas bolsas menos Rose quien entró a la cocina con Hermione, dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa comedor y la abrió, revelando una caja que a su vez contenía una lámpara colgante de color verde oscuro, como todo el mobiliario de la cocina.

"¿Me ayudas a colgarla?"

"Sí, claro"

Hermione sostuvo la lámpara nueva, mientras Rose descolgaba la vieja con un conjuro. Pero en ese momento, se escuchó desde la radio:

"_¡Estamos de vuelta con La Hora Vuela en Sensacional Mágica! Nuestro invitado del día, para quienes recién se incorporan a nuestra sintonía, es Ronald Weasley, jugador de..._"

Dejó la lámpara sobre la mesa y corrió a pararse frente a la radio y subirle el volumen, como si esta fuera un televisor. Rose gritó algo como "¡Oye!" pero no la escuchó, sólo se prendió a los parlantes.

"_...los asuntos personales de este fantástico guardián de Quidditch. Veamos Ronald, recuerdas la pregunta?_"

"_Perfectamente, Wanda_"

"_Pero para los recién 'colgados' a la radio, la repetiré una vez más. Ronald Weasley, podrías describirnos a tu chica perfecta?_"

"_Una pregunta bastante difícil pero intentaré contestarla de la mejor forma posible, Wanda..._"

"¿Hermione, qué..." empezó Rose.

"¡Shht!" la silenció ésta.

"_...tendría que tener las siguientes características..._"

"_¡Atentas, chicas!_" anunció Wanda.

"_Debe tener facciones perfectas, curvilínea, alta, de cabello brillante..._"

"¿Qué?" exclamó Hermione.

"_...sedoso, liso, independiente del color que debe por supuesto tener reflejos..._"

"_¿A la última moda, no?_"

"_...ojalá ojos claros, buen estado físico..._"

"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?" le preguntó Hermione, incrédula, a la radio.

"_...vestirse elegante, o por lo menos saber combinar bien los colores, ser sociable, no hostigosa, graciosa, bella..._"

Era como si el mundo se hubiese congelado por un momento. Para Ronald Weasley, la chica perfecta era la mujer más superficial del mundo, todo lo contrario a la que ella podía aspirar. Su mano se levantó sola, sin que ella le diera la instrucción, y su dedo índice presionó el botón rojo de 'encendido' del equipo de música. No podía seguir escuchando más.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Wow, aquí estoy de vuelta con un R-Hr, me imagino que ya se preguntaban por qué no actualizaba. Este cap lo tenía listo hace un rato ya, en fin... Este fic cuenta con la **regla del uno y medio**, vale decir que voy a publicar un capítulo cada vez que tenga la mitad del siguiente listo, obviamente también dependiendo la cantidad de reviews que reciba, soy una persona exigente y lo saben xD. Así que ahí, donde dice **submit review** hacen clic en **Go** y puede que antes de lo que esperan vean el siguiente capítulo :)_

_Hagan que este fic me importe, porque voy a estar publicando dos a la vez xD_


	2. Gimnasia

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

* * *

**Tu chica perfecta  
****2. Gimnasia**

_"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?" le preguntó Hermione, incrédula, a la radio._

_"...vestirse elegante, o por lo menos saber combinar bien los colores, ser sociable, no hostigosa, graciosa, bella..."_

_Era como si el mundo se hubiese congelado por un momento. Para Ronald Weasley, la chica perfecta era la mujer más superficial del mundo, todo lo contrario a la que ella podía aspirar. Su mano se levantó sola, sin que ella le diera la instrucción, y su dedo índice presionó el botón rojo de 'encendido' del equipo de música. No podía seguir escuchando más._

"¿En serio?"

"Acabas de caer, Wanda"

Risas.

"Estoy bromeando. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a hablar así, quién crees que soy, Draco Malfoy?"

Más risas.

"No, Wanda, auditores, no crean nada de lo que han oído. No tengo ningún estereotipo definido para una chica perfecta"

"¿Entonces? Porque no nos vas a dejar en ascuas después de ese discurso"

"La mujer que pueda conquistar mi corazón..." Suspiró. "Sólo tiene que ser ella misma. Y si me agrada así... bien. Si no, ya tendrá suerte con otro"

"Después de todo dicen que todos tenemos una media naranja en alguna parte del mundo, verdad?"

"Sí" Ron sonrió.

"Ya llegamos al final de esta entrevista. Muchas gracias por venir, Ronald Weasley. ¿Algo más que quisieras decir?"

"Sí, quiero mandar saludos"

"Claro, saluda!"

"Para mi familia: mamá, papá, hermanos, hermanita. Para todo el equipo, los Rangers¡que vamos al nacional! Y para mis amigos, por supuesto, en especial para la amiga que hizo posible que estuviera aquí esta tarde"

"¿Y ella es?"

"Hermione" sonrió para sí mismo. "Hermione Granger"

"Y con esto nos despedimos de Ronald para seguir con nuestro programa...!"

Ron se puso de pie, caminó fuera de la sala de locución y tomó las cosas que un asistente le entregó, diciéndole que lo había hecho muy bien. Salió del edificio y antes de esfumarse hacia La Madriguera tomó su móvil -allí tenía excelente señal- y marcó el número de su mejor amiga, pero ésta tenía el suyo apagado. No tenía anotado el número de la pensión tampoco, así que se regresó a su casa y pensó que intentaría llamarla después.

En tanto Hermione lloraba desconsolada en su cuarto compartido sentada sobre el colchón, mientras tres de sus compañeras intentaban animarla y saber qué le pasaba.

"¡Ay, niña, no hay motivos para llorar así!"

"Tú que eres siempre tan seria, Hermione. ¿Qué te pasó ahora?"

"Sería mucho más fácil si nos dijeses..."

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a decir nada. Era su problema, y no quería arruinarle el día a las demás.

"Sólo déjenme sola, sí?" sollozó.

"¿No nos vas a decir?"

"No insistas, Anto, de verdad" Tomó un pañuelo que Rose le alcanzaba y se secó la cara. "Gracias chicas, pero creo que ustedes tienen una fiesta para la cual prepararse"

"¿Tú no vas a ir?"

"¿Crees que se encuentra en condiciones de ir?" dijo Reggie, desde la puerta, brazos cruzados. "Salgan de la habitación, _bambinas_"

"También es MI habitación, Reggie" recalcó Nikki.

"Pero tú te vas con ellas" apuntó en rededor "a arreglarte a la mía. ¡_Per favore_! En Italia dejamos tranquilas a las personas cuando dicen que quieren estar solas"

"Pues son bastante fríos allá en tú Italia, querida"

"_Certamente no_"

"¿No empiecen a pelear, sí?" rogó Rose. "¡Vamos!"

A regañadientes abandonaron la habitación. Hermione se recostó de lado sobre sus manos, mirando hacia un costado pero a la vez mirando hacia la nada. En la habitación de junto escuchaba los chillidos de sus compañeras, sin interés alguno de saber lo que decían. Le hubiera gustado ser un poco más alegre, un poco más espontánea, quizá. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Sólo pensar, pensar y pensar en qué era lo que estaba fallando consigo misma. Y su mayor problema: por qué no le podía gustar a Ron.

Se quedó dormida, pero tres horas más tarde volvió a despertar. Ya no se oía ruido alguno en toda la pensión. Tomó su celular de la mesita para ver la hora, pero éste estaba apagado. Lo encendió y lo dejó otra vez en la mesita. Se levantó, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con el pasillo completamente a oscuras; había nada más que una luz encendida desde la sala de estar, la lámpara que siempre quedaba encendida. Seguramente sus compañeras ya se habían ido a la fiesta de la que tanto hablaban. Suspiró.

Y su celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar a la vez.

Caminó hasta la mesita lo tomó y miró la pantalla.

'_Ron_'

Lo lanzó sobre la cama antes de que le volvieran las ganas de llorar. Respiró profundo y se movió hasta quedar frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba en la pared. Se miró. Y la imagen que este le devolvía no le gustaba nada. De arriba abajo: bajita, cabello castaño, seco, rebelde, tez pálida después de tres años de evitarse la playa y la nieve, ojos inexpresivos, nariz pequeña, labios secos, perfil normal, cuello delgado, hombros normales, pechos demasiado pequeños, cintura cuadrada, caderas poco abultadas, piernas horriblemente delgadas y sin forma, tobillos frágiles y pies pequeños.

El teléfono seguía sonando.

'_¡Qué insistente!_'

Si comparaba su propia descripción con la que Ron había dicho por la radio no era nada, nada en lo que se parecía, pero muchísimo lo que podía cambiar, y no le tomaría demasiado. Para ello tenía que usar lo único bueno que, según ella, poseía: su inteligencia. Debía dividir la operación en algunos sencillos pasos. Y la primera parte consistía en los cambios a largo plazo. Sin dejar de mirarse, se dijo:

'_Físico_'

Eso sólo significaba dos cosas: gimnasio más dieta.

Y mañana empezaba.

Se dio media vuelta, tomó el celular y con un golpe en la batería éste dejó de sonar: había quedado desconectado. Se metió a la cama y se durmió.

Mientras Ron se preguntaba porqué no contestaba. Y después de llenarle la casilla de mensajes y la bandeja de SMS, se rindió y él mismo se fue a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente sonaba el timbre en la pensión universitaria.

"No es posible" se dijo Rebecca, una chica delgada y pelinegra (que no estudiaba nada pero por alguna extraña razón vivía allí) levantándose del sillón de la salita tras el quinto pitazo, presionándose la frente. Dando tumbos bajó la escalera y logró abrir la puerta. Allí estaba parado Ron, a las 8 y media de la mañana. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora?"

"Yo..."

"Espera... Primero que todo... ¿Quién eres?" le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Ron se rió para adentro del aspecto de la chica. Levaba un vestido rojo, el maquillaje corrido y una camisa desabrochada sobre los hombros. Y tenía cara de haber bebido mucho. Seguramente había habido una fiesta y por eso Hermione no contestaba, seguro no escuchaba su móvil.

"Soy Ron Weasley. Ando buscando a Hermione. Pero creo que debe estar durmiendo, me equivoco?"

"Ah, Hermione... Sí... No..." negó Rebecca con la cabeza rascándose tras una oreja. "Salió hace un rato... Yo la vi... Sí, la vi, estoy segura. Iba con buzo"

"¿Con buzo?"

Anto se apareció tras de ella con su pijama de ositos puesto y con un vaso con algo verde en la mano, que le puso en la mano a Rebecca.

"Bébete eso y anda a acostarte" le dijo. Luego miró a Ron. "¿Disculpa, a quién buscas?"

"A Hermione. Pero ella" le indicó a Rebecca, quien sonrió y se bebió su poción. "dijo que salió"

"Sí, dejo un mensaje sobre la mesa. Fue a trotar al parque que está a dos cuadras de aquí. Si quieres búscala allá"

"Gracias"

Se dio media vuelta y cruzó la calle, bastante extrañado. ¿Hermione trotando a las 8 de la mañana un sábado? Caminó tranquilamente las dos cuadras que hacían distancia hasta el parque. Cuando llegó allí no supo por dónde empezar a buscarla. Si estaba trotando, estaba en movimiento. ¡Ese parque era gigante! Hasta que vio un letrero que indicaba: pista exclusiva de trote. Y suspiró.

Tras dos minutos de caminar junto a la pista se la encontró apoyada en un árbol tomando agua mineral de una botella.

"¡Hermione, al fin! Ya me estaba preocupando..." sonrió.

Pero Hermione bajó la botella y no le devolvió la sonrisa. Su expresión fue más bien adusta.

"¿Viniste aquí a burlarte de mí o qué?"

"¿Cómo?"

Y Hermione recordó que Ron quería una chica graciosa. No una amargada.

"Oh, disculpa, de verdad" Tomó más agua y ahora sí sonrió. "La deshidratación hace cosas extrañas con mi ánimo"

Ron alzó una ceja, sonriendo de lado. Hermione, por supuesto, se derritió.

"A todo esto... ¿Por qué estás trotando?"

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Dime si es malo hacer ejercicio. ¿Me acompañas?"

Ron asintió. Hermione retomó el trote, con Ron al lado.

"¿De qué querías hablar?" le preguntó ella.

"¿Escuchaste el programa ayer?"

La sonrisa de Hermione vaciló por un momento.

"Sí, sí lo escuché. ¿Cómo iba a perdérmelo?"

"Te llamé después de salir de la radio, pero tu celular estaba apagado. Y trate de llamarte después, pero no contestabas"

"Ah... Se me acabó la batería. Lo dejé cargando toda la noche" mintió. "Por eso no sonó, seguramente"

"¿Te gustó que te mandara saludos por la radio?"

Hermione bajó la velocidad de la carrera. Tuvo que pronunciar su cínica sonrisa. ¿Por qué no podía ser sincera?

"No me lo había esperado para nada, pero gracias!"

"Gracias a ti terminé en ese estudio"

'_Y gracias a ti me estoy torturando ahora. Me duelen las piernas, los pies, y adivina qué... ¡tengo sueño!_' pensó. Pero dijo: "No fue gracias a mí, Ron. Fue Ginny"

"¿Ginny?" Ron se rió. "¿En serio?"

"Te lo juro. Me amenazó diciendo que si no te convencía iba a quemar mi auto"

"Hermione... ¡No tienes auto!" Volvió a reírse.

"Lo sé, pero igual lo hice. Creí que era una oportunidad única para ti"

"Así lo espero"

Siguieron trotando por unos minutos más.

"Hay algo que se me hace sumamente curioso" dijo Hermione.

"¿Qué es?"

"¿No deberías estar en entrenamiento de Quidditch ahora mismo?"

Ron se detuvo en seco mirando hacia delante y Hermione hizo lo mismo pero un par de metros adelante y regresó a la vez que él miraba su reloj. Luego subió la vista, asintiendo.

"Pensé que me iba a demorar menos contigo. No tenía contemplada una sesión de trote"

"¿Por qué viniste tan temprano? Quiero decir... no tengo clases hoy en todo el día. Es sábado"

"¿Me estás insinuando que deseas que te invite a pasear en la tarde?" Hermione se rió. "Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, como no me contestaste... Estaba preocupado" Y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. "Pero si quieres te paso a buscar para almorzar... Ya, me voy"

"¡Espera! No te puedes desaparecer aquí. Hay muggles por todos lados"

Justo otro trotador pasó a su lado.

"No me voy a desaparecer aquí" Le indicó la copa del árbol más próximo. Caminó hasta el tronco bajo la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, se subió por el tronco y después de unos segundos no oyó más el crujir de las ramas.

'¡_Maldita, maldita sea! No debería existir la amistad entre hombres y mujeres_' pensó. Pero luego recordó a Harry. Se reprimió mentalmente y siguió trotando.

Hasta 10 minutos después. Estaba agotada.

Se terminó su botella de agua y regresó caminando pausadamente hasta la pensión. Una vez allí tocó el timbre y le abrió Rebecca, ya repuesta de su resaca.

"¡Becky, hace tres días que no te veía!" exclamó Hermione, sorprendida.

"Ay, Hermione, supieras tú..."

"¿Estabas en casa de tu novio?"

"Sí. Pasa..."

Hermione entró, y antes de subir las escaleras, las miró con odio. '_Escaleras..._' Rebecca se rió.

"¿Desde cuándo sales a trotar los sábados por la mañana?"

"Desde hoy, pero nunca más..."

"Si querías hacer gimnasia de una forma más, err... decente... Tú sabes que mi novio es personal trainer y su gimnasio no está lejos de aquí"

"¿En serio? Oh, lo había olvidado... Tienes razón, quizás vaya más tarde"

"Alcanzas a ir ahora, cierran en 3 horas"

"Primero tengo que ducharme" le respondió, entrando en el baño.

"Te espero. Yo voy en una hora más"

Hermione estuvo lista en 20 minutos. Ya no estaba de buzo, ahora se había puesto zapatos de taco, una falda verde suelta hasta los pies que la hacía ver más alta y delgada (de todas maneras tendría que ir a comprarse ropa) y una blusa blanca sin mangas. Así salió junto a Rebecca, con quien fue caminando hasta el gimnasio del novio de esta última, que quedaba a cuatro cuadras de la pensión.

"¡Hola, Becky!" saludó la recepcionista. Luego miró a Hermione. "¿Y ella quién es?"

"Viene a inscribirse" dijo Rebecca, sonriente. "Voy a ver a Alex" agregó, guiñándole un ojo a la recepcionista y dejando a Hermione sola.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó entonces la mujer. Hermione la miró fijamente. Llevaba las uñas rosa chillón y los labios tan brillantes que no parecían reales. Su cabello era rubio y liso. _Tan_ rubio y _tan_ liso. Y brillante... "¡Niña, cómo te llamas?"

"Ah, disculpa. Hermione Granger"

"Hermione Granger..." anotó en una hoja que ella no alcanzaba a ver. "Ya, toma esto. ¿Ves esa mesa de allí?" le apuntó el otro lado de la recepción. "Llena este formulario. Aquí tienes un lápiz" Se los pasó. "y aquí está el folleto con todos nuestros planes. Te espero"

Hermione fue hacia la mesa y completó la ficha. Eligió un plan de tres veces a la semana: Martes, Jueves y Sábado, los dos primeros de 6 a 8 de la tarde y el segundo por la mañana. En su vida había hecho alguna actividad física y tampoco debía sobre explotarse. Además debía dejar tiempo para el Instituto. Lo entregó, pagó y se sentó a esperar a Rebecca. El paso uno estaba dado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Hola! Primero que todo hay un tema que me gustaría tratar abiertamente con ustedes. En mi R-Hr anterior, "Tus días están contados", recibí un review de una niña donde explicaba que había comenzado a leerlo en un **fotolog**. Y yo **nunca** lo publiqué en un fotolog ni tampoco autoricé a nadie para hacerlo. Tengo sentimientos encontrados con esto, puesto que por un lado me hace feliz que hayan elegido mi fic para publicarlo por ahí, pero al mismo tiempo me da rabia que **no me hayan siquiera preguntado**. Eso me hizo pensar por un momento en la principal desventaja de Internet, porque que yo sepa no por publicarlos pasan a pertenecer al dominio público, **los fics siguen siendo míos**. Así que si esa persona dueña del fotolog (ya lo identifiqué pero no he podido postear) está leyendo esto por favor, date la molestia de **avisarme** y la próxima vez **preguntar** si quiero que se publique ya? Yo no tengo problemas mientras se me haga saber... Porque si las cosas siguen así quizás llegue a pensar en retirarme del medio indefinidamente hasta que haya más protección al autor en este site..._

_Ya, después de media lata, pero lata importante, aquí estoy con este segundo capítulo, demasiado agradecida por todos los reviews que llegaron por el primer capítulo. ¡Nunca pensé que fueran a ser tantos! Estoy sorprendida en todo sentido. Me alega que les haya gustado el fic, pues tiene demasiadas pocas pretensiones, la trama es simple, corto, no me toma demasiado para escribir, en fin... un fic perfecto para una estudiante estresada de cuarto medio xD. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en lo personal me gustó más que el anterior y espero que vaya siendo así siempre. Ojalá que la recepción de reviews no baje... y bueno. Ya saben, **a comentar** xD. Bye!_


	3. Dieta

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

* * *

**Tu chica perfecta  
****3. Dieta**

_Hermione fue hacia la mesa y completó la ficha. Eligió un plan de tres veces a la semana: Martes, Jueves y Sábado, los dos primeros de 6 a 8 de la tarde y el segundo por la mañana. En su vida había hecho alguna actividad física y tampoco debía sobre explotarse. Además debía dejar tiempo para el Instituto. Lo entregó, pagó y se sentó a esperar a Rebecca. El paso uno estaba dado._

Rebecca salió cinco minutos después, despidiéndose con un apasionado beso en la boca de su musculoso novio. Hermione sonrió, un poco hastiada. Odiaba ver a la gente besarse, especialmente cuando ella no tenía nadie a quién besar.

"¿Listo, Hermione?" preguntó Rebecca, caminando hacia ella.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Salieron del gimnasio y regresaron caminando a la pensión. Una vez allí, encontraron a Reggie, Mandy y Chelsea trabajando en sus deberes, el resto debía seguir durmiendo.

"¿Así que trotando, Hermione?" dijo Anto, saliendo de la cocina, con un paño en la mano. "¿Ron te encontró al final, o...?"

"Sí, ahí lo vi. Pero eso fue hace rato"

"Ajá. ¿Dónde estaban?"

"¡En el gimnasio de Alex! Hermione acaba de inscribirse" anunció Rebecca. Y repentinamente todas las chicas levantaron la cabeza y la miraron. Hermione se sonrojó.

"¿En un gimnasio?"

"¡Pero si te ves bien!"

"Parece que _bien_ no es suficiente" dijo Reggie, mirando a Hermione de reojo, dejando de escribir por un momento.

"Bueno y si fuera así, qué?" les dijo Hermione, intentando que volvieran a sus asuntos, azuzándolas con las manos como si de palomas se tratara. "¿Acaso no puedo desear tener un cuerpo perfecto?"

La verdad era que les sorprendía oír a Hermione hablando así, hoy era mejor no meterse con ella, por lo que siguieron en lo suyo. Rebecca se fue a su habitación y Anto volvió a entrar en la cocina, gritando:

"¡Si no se deciden ahora voy a cocinar mi pollo con especias y a quien no le guste...!"

A las 12 y media, Ron estaba tocando de nuevo el timbre de la pensión. Hermione, que ya estaba lista para salir hace rato, bajó corriendo las escaleras adelantándose a cualquiera de sus compañeras y abrió la puerta.

"Hola" saludó, algo agitada.

"Hola" le dijo Ron, viéndola con una sonrisa. "¿Estás lista? Creo que sí. ¿Vamos?"

"Vamos" respondió ella, girándose para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Y se dio cuenta de que en la parte alta de la escalera estaban asomadas todas sus compañeras, sonriendo ante la escena. Hermione frunció el ceño, riéndose también. Cerró la puerta y siguió a Ron hasta un Ford Mondeo verde agua del año. Hermione se detuvo en medio de la vereda.

"Espera... ¿Ginny te prestó su auto?"

"Tenía que disculparse de alguna forma por haberte amenazado" Hermione rodeó el auto y se sentó en el copiloto. "¿Qué tiene?" le preguntó Ron una vez que se subió.

"Nada importante, sólo que... ella dijo que ni bajo un _imperius_ te lo prestaría"

Ron echó a andar el motor.

"Le dije que te iba a proponer matrimonio"

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente, más que todas las veces anteriores esa misma mañana. Por suerte Ron no lo notó, demasiado concentrado en doblar aquella esquina sin semáforo.

"¿Estuviste mucho rato trotando?"

Gracias a Merlín cambió de tema.

"Poco tiempo después de que te fuiste. Decidí que el trote no es para mí"

"¿Entonces?"

"Me inscribí en el gimnasio del novio de Rebecca. Voy a ir tres veces a la semana"

"Espero que ese novio no se pase de galán contigo"

"Ay, Ron... ¡Es novio de Rebecca!" repitió, con una sonrisita tonta en los labios. Le encantaba que Ron se pusiera celoso por ella, aunque esos celos no le llegaban como quisiera.

Pararon en el semáforo de una concurrida calle. Y un par de jovencitas que cruzaron en ese momento se quedaron viendo embobadas el auto, o más bien al conductor. Ron notó eso.

"Me parece que me veo bien en este carro. Ginny debería prestármelo más seguido" mencionó arreglándose el cabello en el espejo retrovisor.

"No me puedes proponer matrimonio más de una vez" dijo ella, mirando ceñuda a las que ahora se volteaban.

"Le puedo decir que me arrepentí y decidí dejarlo para otra ocasión. Así muchas veces" Ron retomó la marcha.

"No es una coartada muy creíble"

"Es perfecta, no me lo niegues"

"Se va a dar cuenta, tu hermana no es estúpida"

"Cayó hoy, puede caer mañana y pasado"

"¡Qué infantil te pones a veces!"

Ya estaban peleando.

"¿Tratando de hacerte la madura, chica-gimnasio?"

"En lo personal no engaño a nadie para que me preste el auto, menos con algo tan delicado como es... Eres un im..."

A punto de insultarlo. '_Malditos impulsos_'. Debía retractarse, o Ron la haría bajarse allí en medio de la calle del auto.

"¿Un? Vamos dilo" la incitó el pelirrojo, haciendo una magnífica atravesada y estacionando el auto frente a un mercado de frutas"

'_No lo arruines, Hermione'_ pensó, conteniendo el aire. ¿Sería capaz de dejarla allí?

"Eres imposible" dijo finalmente, mirando apenada el bolso sobre sus piernas.

"Ya llegamos" anunció entonces Ron, con la voz seca.

Giró la llave y el motor dejó de funcionar. Se bajó y le dio la vuelta al auto para abrirle la puerta a Hermione. Ella se bajó tratando de encontrar el lugar con la mirada, pero no vio nada que dijera 'Restaurant'.

"Está a la vuelta de cuadra" dijo él, tomándola del brazo y llevándola hasta la vereda.

Desde allí cerró el auto con el pequeño control remoto y siguió su camino hasta la esquina, dobló a la izquierda hasta que llegaron a un rústico local, con sillas y mesas color caoba. Se veía lleno de gente, pero no estaba mal.

"Disculpe, tengo una reserva" le dijo Ron a un camarero que pasaba.

"Sí, de inmediato señor" respondió éste, yéndose a la cocina.

Luego Ron le volvió a hablar a Hermione.

"Espero que te guste la comida mediterránea"

Hermione abrió sorprendida los ojos. ¡Comida mediterránea era gran parte de sus favoritos! Problemas en el menú. '_Problemas, problemas, problemas_'.

"Síganme, señor y señora Weasley"

"Señorita Granger" corrigió Hermione, sonriente. Después cuando se sentaron le susurró a Ron: "Te tomaste medio en serio esto del matrimonio"

Tomaron los menús. Hermione pasó por alto a propósito todo el sector de _platos preparados_ y cualquier cosa que contuviera carne, aceite, sal y grasas en exceso. O sea, sólo sobraba _ensaladas_, _postres_ y _carta de vinos_. Era obligatorio ignorar los postres. '_Azúcar_'

"Creo que probaré la cazuela de gambas... se ve delicioso en esta fotito"

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Por qué se le antojaba un mousse de mariscos ahora, o los callos a la española, o los rodaballos?

"De entrada un par de empanadas..."

Los postres... chocolate con 'algo', helado italiano... ¡Caramelo, flan!

"De postre... ¿Qué me recomiendas tú?"

"Puedes preguntarle a cualquier persona menos a mí..."

"Pedimos después" dijo Ron, cerrando de golpe el menú. Buscó al camarero con la mirada y le hizo una seña. Él se acercó con su libretita en la mano.

"¿Qué van a servirse los señores?"

Ron repitió todo lo que había dicho hace un rato. Cuando terminó, él y el camarero miraron a Hermione expectante. Ella tuvo que tomar aire antes de decidirse.

"Ensalada de tomate sin aderezo" Hasta ahí iba todo bien. "Y gazpacho andaluz" susurró.

"¡Vaya!" se sorprendió el camarero. "Casi nadie lo pide. ¿Y para beber?"

"Hermione, qué tal un reserva?" le preguntó Ron. Ella negó con la cabeza.

'_El alcohol engorda. El alcohol engorda_'

"¿Agua mineral?" le preguntó al camarero. Él asintió con la cabeza y lo anotó.

"Caballero, tenemos botellitas individuales de..."

"Sí, vino. Sí. Recomiéndeme usted"

"Un rosso reserva de 1998"

"Eso estaría bien"

"Con permiso"

Hermione empezó a jugar con sus uñas, ignorando la mirada interrogante de Ron.

"Sigues enojada conmigo" sentenció tras un par de minutos. Ella subió la vista hasta él, seria.

"No, Ron. Te equivocas"

"¿Qué te pasa?" parecía realmente preocupado.

"Nada. En serio. ¿Qué tengo de raro?"

"¿Gazpacho andaluz, qué es eso?"

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

"No tengo idea. Pero decía _bajo en calorías_. Estoy a dieta, recuerdas?"

"Nunca me dijiste eso. No te hubiera traído a comer"

"No importa, Ron. Me gusta estar contigo..." sonrió.

Ron iba a agregar algo, pero fue interrumpido por el camarero que traía las entradas, que puso delante de ellos. A Hermione le dejó una bandejita con aceite, vinagre, sal y pimienta. Cuando se fue, ella los alejó de su vista.

"Jura que le voy a poner algo..."

Tomó un tenedor y probó uno de los tomatitos. Estaba sabroso, pero le faltaba sal. Y no podía ponerle sal. La retención de líquidos era horrible. Mientras frente a ella Ron comía su _frita, aceitosa y cargada de carne_ empanada.

"Esto está muy rico, deberías probarlo" le dijo después de unas mascadas.

"No, gracias" dijo ella, fingiendo asco.

Aunque sabía que esas empanadas eran una de las cosas más ricas del mundo. Probó su segundo tomatito y trató de no mirar más a Ron hasta que dejara de comer. Eso pasó un cuarto de hora después, y a ella le quedaba más de la mitad de la ensalada. Había leído que tenía que comer lo más lento posible si no quería engordar. Sí, también habían pasado frente a sus ojos muchos libros nutricionistas, sin pensar que algún día seguiría sus consejos.

Pronto llegó el resto del pedido. La cazuela, el rosso, el gazpacho y el agua en una botellita de vidrio. Ron miró extrañadísimo el plato de Hermione. Era una crema espesa color rojo. Que para variar olía pésimo. Hermione intentó pensar en otra cosa cuando hundió la cuchara dentro de la crema, luego la sacó y se la llevó a la boca. Lo saboreó dos segundos. Y sintió ganas de vomitar.

"¿Está rico?"

Hermione asintió lentamente, haciendo una sonrisa tan tensa como lo estaba su garganta en ese momento.

Ron probó su cazuela. Esa sí estaba sabrosa.

Hermione bajó la cuchara a la crema y tomó su vaso de agua. Se acabó la mitad.

"Está un poquito picante" se justificó.

Ron le rellenó el vaso.

"¿Puedo probarlo?" le preguntó, cuando Hermione subía la segunda cucharada.

"No es de tu gusto" respondió ella, tomando la nueva ración de crema. Sabía tan mal y la textura era peor!

"Si es de tu gusto también es el mío" Sonrió. Ella creyó que se le iba a caer la baba sobre la crema.

"De verdad, Ron. No creo que te guste"

"¿A qué se le parece el sabor?"

"A nada conocido..." volvió a tomar otra cucharadita. Creía que iba a explotar.

El cuenco se veía tan lleno como antes.

Tomó más agua. No creyó poder seguir comiendo. Era el plato más repulsivo que hubiera probado en toda su vida. Siguió con sus tomatitos. Ron tomaba su cazuela feliz de la vida.

"Esto está demasiado rico. No tengo mal ojo con los platos de comida"

'_Yo sí_' iba a decir ella, pero se arrepintió.

Volvió a la crema. '_Asco, asco, asco_'. Más agua. Y ya se acabó todo el vaso. Aún quedaba en la botellita. Se la sirvió. Otra vez crema. Y así. Hasta que no le quedó agua. ¡El cuenco seguía igual de lleno!

"¿Quieres vino?" Ron le ofreció su copa. No tenía alternativa. La recibió, sonriente.

"Gracias" Se bebió el resto de la copa de un trago, mareándose un poco. Ron la miró asustado y levantó la mano.

"¿Diga?" preguntó el camarero, apareciendo al instante.

"¿Me trae otra botellita?" le pidió Ron.

No supo cuánto rato estuvo luchando con el gazpacho y el rosso. Cuando finalmente terminó, Ron ya había acabado tanto con su cazuela como con los tomatitos de Hermione.

"No creo que quieras postre"

"No, gracias. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy"

"¡La cuenta!" llamó Ron al camarero.

Éste no se demoró y se la trajo. Pagó, dejó propina y se fueron de regreso al automóvil. Ambos se subieron y Ron emprendió la marcha.

"¿Quieres que te pase a dejar o..."

"Sí, por favor"

Se dirigió a la pensión. Al rato llegaron, Ron estacionó frente a la puerta, se despidió de ella y se largó. Hermione tocó la puerta. Chelsea le abrió.

"¡Hola!. ¿Cómo..."

Pero no contestó. Subió las escaleras y atravesó corriendo la salita hasta llegar al baño a devolverlo todo y usar medio tubo de pasta dental para quitarse el sabor de la boca. Al salir se encontró de frente a Mandy, quien tenía su ahora cortísimo pelo negro azulado sujeto en muchas colitas y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Estás bien? Te oí... vomi... Eso" Arrugó la nariz.

"Sí, ya me siento mejor, Mandy. Perdona por asustarte. ¿Qué le pasó a tu pe...?"

"¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?" le preguntó Chelsea apareciendo junto a Mandy. Tenía toda la caída del cabello color rosa, menos la cabeza que seguía siendo rubia.

"No era una cita, Chelsea" respondió, sonriendo. "¿Qué se están haciendo en el pelo? No me digan que nada. Mandy tenía melena esta mañana"

"Uno que otro arreglo. Todo partió porque el pelo de Anto tomó fuego al creer que podía cocinar... Y hubo que cortarlo. ¿Quieres unirte?" preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la salita.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_¡Hola! Tengo que agradecer de nuevo todos sus reviews, me hacen demasiado feliz, lo juro. El problema del flog no está resuelto del todo, porque son dos flogs que estaban publicando el fic y la dueña de uno de ellos ya me pidió las disculpas pertinentes... xD Y bueno, qué mas? Mañana como algunos sabrán no sólo Harry y Rowling están de cumple, **yo también xD**. Así que espero saluditos y ese tipo de cosas, fuera de que sus **reviews** son siempre el mejor regalo ever. Bye-bye for now!_


	4. Look

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

* * *

**Tu chica perfecta**  
**4. Look**

"_¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?" le preguntó Chelsea apareciendo junto a Mandy. Tenía toda la caída del cabello color rosa, menos la cabeza que seguía siendo rubia._

"_No era una cita, Chelsea" respondió, sonriendo. "¿Qué se están haciendo en el pelo? No me digan que nada. Mandy tenía melena esta mañana"_

"_Uno que otro arreglo. Todo partió porque el pelo de Anto tomó fuego al creer que podía cocinar... Y hubo que cortarlo. ¿Quieres unirte?" preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la salita._

En la cabeza de Hermione las palabras de Ron por la radio sonaron fuertes y claras...

'..._de cabello brillante, sedoso, liso, independiente del color que debe por supuesto tener reflejos...'_

Pero el pelo liso no le quedaba a no ser que fuera un buen peinado... ¿Y reflejos? Quizás era muy poco. Quizás debía ir más lejos, sólo para impresionarlo.

"Hola, Hermione" la saludó Rose, varita en mano.

Habían montado un verdadero salón de belleza. Hermione recordó que no había visto el espejo en el baño y ahora sabía dónde se encontraba: flotando sobre la mesita de centro, de frente a una silla giratoria con respaldo. La alfombra había sido reemplazada por un largo plástico blanco, y sobre la mesita se encontraban un montón de utensilios tales como tijeras de distintas formas y tamaños, peines, cepillos, tubines, cremas para el cabello, una caja con decenas de frasquitos y cinco calderos con humo de colores saliendo de ellos. En la silla se encontraba sentada Nikki con un gran peinado estilo afro y las puntas ligeramente rojas.

"Estamos probando todo" fue su explicación, levantando una revista.

Hermione la tomó aguantándose la risa y sentándose en el sofá junto a Anto -quien no presentaba ningún cambio en su cabello- comenzó a ojearla. Anto comenzó a hablarle y comentar los peinados de la revista:

"Originalmente cuando vi que mi cabello estaba en llamas pensé en quedarme calva, no sabía que Rose era tan buena en este tipo de hechizos restauradores. Me hice lo de la mitad de la revista, pero al final decidí que me devolvieran el cabello igual al de antes del... accidente" Las otras chicas se rieron. "Mira" Apuntó a una mujer de cabello celeste, largo y ondulado. "Ese se me veía horrible, no va con mi tono de piel..."

"No, definitivamente..."

"Y éste... ¿Te imaginas a Chelsea con éste?. ¡Daba miedo!"

"¡Me imagino!"

"Herms... ¡Tu cabello está tan muerto!" exclamó Reggie, tomando algunos de los rizos de Hermione en una mano y girándolos. "Lo tienes muy maltratado. ¿Qué te harías?"

'_Lo que sea que le guste a Ron_' se dijo, pero no pudo repetirlo en voz alta.

"Yo la veo... no sé" empezó Mandy.

"Te bajaría un par de tonos" declaró Rose, dejando el pelo de Nikki con un hechizo otra vez encrespado. Nikki se bajó de la silla y le recibió un vaso se jugo a Chelsea. "Ven, siéntate"

"No... qué susto..." susurró, sonrojándose. "Nunca me he hecho nada"

"Lástima, porque lo necesitas. Siéntate. No voy a raparte"

Hermione se levantó lentamente del sillón, dio tres, cuatro pasos y ya estaba en la silla giratoria. Rose le amarró una capa plástica alrededor del cuello, le sacó todo el cabello por arriba y le dio tres vueltas a la silla, examinándola. De la nada Hermione sintió su cabello completamente mojado, como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua encima, pero no fue así. Era magia.

"Chelsea, prepara un castaño claro dorado con reflejos rubio ceniza... ¿Sabes cómo poner los reflejos verdad? Bien... ¡Voy a necesitar papel de aluminio aquí, Mandy!"

Fue un procedimiento bastante corto a comparación de lo que Hermione veía su mamá usualmente se demoraba en una peluquería muggle. De hecho en menos de una hora ya se podía ver al espejo con otro corte, un color de cabello algo más claro que su color natural, cien veces más brillante.

"¿Te puedo decir que te ves espectacular sin que me hechices?" le dijo Anto, riendo.

"Te ves linda" opinó Nikki.

"Te va perfecto" le dijo Reggie.

"¡Cómo no se te ocurrió antes!" exclamó Chelsea, pasándole un vaso de agua.

"Soy una artista. ¿A qué no?" se halagó Rose, comenzando a guardar todos los implementos.

Hermione sonrió mirándose al espejo por última vez. Sí que Rose lo era.

**SoSoSoS**

Ya había pasado un tiempo después del día del teñido. A decir verdad, tres días, y Hermione aún no se acostumbraba a las miradas sorprendidas de todos los alumnos y profesores del Instituto donde estudiaba Sociología para Relaciones Mágicas. A las cinco de la tarde abandonó el edificio para aparecerse en la pensión, cambiar su ropa al buzo celeste que ya había usado para trotar el sábado pasado, y salir otra vez para irse caminando hasta el gimnasio de Alex, el novio de Rebecca.

"Buenas tardes, vengo a la primera..." empezó ella, mirando a la secretaria que no era la misma del sábado.

"Sí, señorita Granger. ¿Me permite su tarjeta?" Hermione se la pasó, sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? "Tome la llave de su casillero" la mujer le pasó una llavecita roja. "Vaya hacia la sala del fondo, allí" Apuntó una puerta transparente. "Y cuando esté lista comience con la máquina trotadora. El entrenador acercará a hacerle unas preguntas cuando se desocupe"

Hermione hizo lo que se le indicó. Dejó su bolso en el casillero indicado y se dirigió a la sala de máquinas, donde había mucha gente practicando de todo. Se subió a una de las tantas trotadoras y la puso en el modo más lento.

Después de 10 minutos ya se sentía completamente cansada. Por suerte el famoso Alex se acercó a ella con una ficha en la mano.

"Hermione Granger, amiga de mi Becky, cómo estás?" Hermione no respondió, estaba como ahogada. "¡Vaya! Hay varias cosas que tendrás que aprender antes de todo. Como respirar por ejemplo" Alex presionó un botón rojo y la máquina se detuvo. Hermione casi se cae al suelo; no sentía las piernas. "Vas a levantar los brazos cuando inhales y los bajas cuando exhales, de acuerdo? Ok. Y para respirar cuando estás en el trote recuerda que siempre por la nariz, no por la boca" Volvió a encender la trotadora. "Dime, por qué entraste al gimnasio?"

"Quie... ro... ba... jar... de... pe... so"

"¿Cómo? No te entiendo... respira bien"

"Quiero bajar... Quiero bajar de peso"

"Ahí sí, bien. Sí, es lo típico. Te ves delgada. ¿Qué quieres bajar específicamente?"

"Todo"

"Ja, ja. No me sirve esa respuesta. Sé más específica"

"Pues... quiero..."

"...quieres?"

"Quiero una figura"

Alex se rió. Hermione estaba roja.

"Quiero ser curvilínea... quiero una cintura delgada, un trasero firme... unos brazos y piernas bellos" Le había costado mucho decir eso.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí..."

"Bueno. Cinco minutos más de trotadora y vas a esa máquina de allá, la ves?" Le apuntó una complicada estructura metálica llena de pesas por todos lados. Hermione tragó saliva. "Yo o alguno de nuestros entrenadores te dirá qué hacer. La próxima vez que vengas te haremos en un entrenamiento ya programado, hoy sólo es de prueba, vale?"

Se fue. Hermione suspiró, pasándose la manga por la frente. Ser la 'chica perfecta' parecía hasta el momento más difícil de lo que había pensado.

A las 8 terminó el entrenamiento. Fue a su casillero y de su bolso sacó una botella de dos litros de agua mineral que se tomó de inmediato. Luego sacó su teléfono móvil. Tenía 5 llamadas perdidas. Y todas de Ginny.

De camino a la pensión le regresó la llamada.

"Hola"

"Hola, Gin. ¿Para qué llamabas?"

"¡Buenas noticias! William ya no está resfriado y adivina qué"

"Sabes que odio las adivinanzas..."

"Sí, lo sé. Te estaba probando"

"¿Tiene que ver con Ron?"

"Sí... Sí" se rió. "Lo han venido a entrevistar todos estos días desde que salió al aire por la radio"

"¿En serio?"

"¡Sí! Es muy emocionante. ¡Hasta vino la Corazón de Bruja con un fotógrafo! Quién lo diría"

"Sí, quién lo diría..."

Horror. Un artículo en la Corazón de Bruja era casi como lanzar a Ron a un mar de pirañas ansiosas de sacarle un pedazo de carne.

"Hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte"

"Dime"

"Para eso tienes que venir y tomarte un café conmigo"

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí, ahora... ¿O ya tenías otros planes?"

"No, no. Ahora está bien, pero... creo que Ron está un poco enojado conmigo"

"Tranquila, no está ni cerca. Está es una cena con su equipo de Quidditch ahora"

"Vale, voy. Pero quiero tomar una ducha primero" Ya estaba en la puerta de la pensión.

"Sí, dale, te espero"

**SoSoSoS**

Hermione salió de la chimenea en la Madriguera 'versión 2.0' como ellos mismos le llamaron después de la remodelación. Ahora ya no era una torre de habitaciones enclenque; de la original sólo habían conservado la salita y la cocina, las diez habitaciones del segundo y tercer piso eran completamente nuevas y tenían el estilo de cualquier albergue moderno, a pesar de que en general sólo ocupaban el segundo piso pues nada más que los señores Weasley, Ron, Ginny y el hijito de Ginny vivían ahí.

"Hermione, qué agradable visita!" dijo Molly corriendo a abrazarla después de verla salir de la chimenea. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien... Y usted?"

"Muy bien" la soltó. "Ginny está arriba. Muy lindo tu corte a todo esto"

"Gracias"

Hermione fue hacia la escalera, subió y dio con el primer pasillo. Dos puertas a la izquierda y entró a la habitación que Ginny compartía con su hijo, a quien le estaba leyendo un libro para hacerlo dormir. Hermione no la quiso interrumpir pero Ginny la escuchó.

"¡Veo que llegaste!" Hermione asintió. "Espera a que se duerma y..."

"¡TÍA HERMI!" gritó el pequeño William, arrancando de la cama y lanzándose a los brazos de Hermione. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco un momento.

"Hola Will... ¿cómo estás?"

El niño sonrió. Tenía la misma sonrisa que su papá, además del mismo cabello y la misma nariz.

"William, regresa en este momento a la cama"

"Mami...!" Hermione aprovechó el tenerlo cargado y lo devolvió a la cama. "Tía Hermi, nooo..."

"Tienes que dormirte. ¿Eres un niño bueno?" El pequeño asintió. "Entonces hazle caso a tu mami"

Lo acostaron y Ginny apagó la lámpara antes de salir de la habitación. Bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron en la cocina. Molly Weasley ya no estaba, seguro habría subido a dormir también. Ginny le sirvió café en una taza a Hermione y le ofreció azúcar, que por supuesto ella rechazó. Ginny la miró suspicaz.

"De esto quería hablar" le dijo, sentándose frente a ella y poniéndole tres de azúcar a su propia taza. "Ron me dijo que al parecer estás haciendo dieta y te bajó la de hacer ejercicio"

Hermione sorbió de su taza, con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué se mete él?"

"Le preocupó, eso es todo"

Pero no le molestaba para nada que Ron le haya corrido con el chisme a Ginny. Por el contrario, eso podía significar que la notaba y que ya estaba llamando un poquito su atención.

"¿Alguien te dijo que estabas gorda en la calle, quizás alguna de esas locas que tienes por compañeras de pensión?"

Hermione se rió.

"No están locas, y no, nadie me dijo gorda"

"¿Entonces?"

"Quiero estar más formadita... ¿qué tiene de...?"

"¿Malo? Hermione, estás bien. No eres una supermodelo pero estás bien!"

'_Pero quiera ser como una..._' pensó Hermione. '_o algo parecido, y claramente más inteligente..._'

"¿Tu novio te dejó y quieres buscarte otro?"

"No tengo novio, Gin..." le respondió con los ojos entrecerrados.

"O estás viendo mucha TV, o tu vestido favorito ya no te cabe..."

"Ginny, no es nada. He estado un poco despreocupada de mi cuerpo toda la vida, ya era tiempo"

"¿Y ese corte? Y tintura, porque no creas que no me di cuenta"

"Ginny..."

"Pensé que como te veías por fuera no importaba"

"No es que no importa, no es _lo más_ importante, pero _es_ importante"

"Mami..." dijo una vocecilla detrás de Hermione.

Ambas miraron. Era William, balanceándose sobre los talones.

"Bebito..." Ginny hizo una mueca, levantándose. "No sé cómo baja la escalera si apenas camina bien. Tiene que ser por magia, no?" Lo tomó en brazos y regresó a sentarse, con su hijo sobre las piernas. Miró a Hermione. "Es tan inquieto como su padre..."

Los ojos se le humedecieron a Ginny, y Hermione sintió pena por ella. No era posible que siguiera poniéndose así cada vez que recordaba a Harry. Mal que mal ya había muerto hace poco más de 2 años. En cierta manera lo comprendía, ella estaría igual si su novio se hubiese muerto sin llegar a saber que iba a ser papá. Además Harry había sido su amigo tantos tiempo... '_Rayos, no voy a llorar yo también_'

"Sabes, Ginny... Lo que yo haga o no con mi cuerpo es mi problema" Decidió cambiar el tema. "No voy a hacer algo perjudicial para mi salud"

Ginny suspiró.

"Si lo quieres así... tienes razón. Haz lo que quieras. Pero ten cuidado, Hermione"

La castaña asintió y miró a William. Se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

"Oh" Se puso de pie y se acercó a Ginny. "Dámelo, lo voy a acostar"

Ginny se lo pasó con cuidado y Hermione salió de la cocina, llevando a William en brazos. Subió la escalera con cuidado y lo llevó a su habitación. Vio las sábanas revueltas, así que con la varita en la mano libre las ordenó un poco y acostó al pequeñito. Bajando la escalera escuchó un ruidito desde la sala. Al llegar abajo vio a Ron saliendo de la chimenea con un traje muy elegante y no pudo evitar quedársele viendo atontadamente, aún cuando él todavía no se daba cuenta de que Hermione estaba ahí.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Hola! Uy, empezaron las clases, el martirio otra vez x.x y menos tiempo para escribir y usar el Pc, grrr... Bueno, hay que acostumbrarse xD. Voy a tratar de actualizar más o menos una vez a la semana, pero si no alcanzo ya saben por qué xD. Gracias por todos los reviews de la vez anterior en especial a quienes no les puedo contestar :) y a quienes me saludaron por mi cumple. Gracias tb a **BianK** por la idea del nombre del niño xD. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y bueh, pues déjenme un **reviewcito** como siempre :D Bye!_


	5. Vestuario

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**Tu chica perfecta  
****5. Vestuario**

_Ginny se lo pasó con cuidado y Hermione salió de la cocina, llevando a William en brazos. Subió la escalera con cuidado y lo llevó a su habitación. Vio las sábanas revueltas, así que con la varita en la mano libre las ordenó un poco y acostó al pequeñito. Bajando la escalera escuchó un ruidito desde la sala. Al llegar abajo vio a Ron saliendo de la chimenea con un traje muy elegante y no pudo evitar quedársele viendo atontadamente, aún cuando él todavía no se daba cuenta de que Hermione estaba ahí._

"¿Ginny estás en la cocina? Veo luz a..." Sus ojos habían encontrado a Hermione, parada al pie de la escalera con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. "...llí"

Se quedó en silencio por un segundo. Luego comenzó a caminar rápido, rápido, muy rápido, casi corriendo, esquivando los muebles, directo hacia Hermione. Ella no supo qué pensar... ¡si seguía así iba a chocar con ella! Tensó el cuello y cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando un golpe. Tras unos segundos en que según las teorías de la física se imaginó que Ron ya debía haber llegado adonde estaba ella, y al no sentir ningún topón en absoluto abrió los ojos despacio y... su sangre se le pudo haber helado. La cara de Ron estaba escasos cinco centímetros de la suya, pero no la miraba a ella.

Estaba mirando el mechón de pelo que tenía tomado en una mano y lo examinaba con minuciosidad.

"Te bajaron dos tonos" murmuró, soltándole el mechón. Luego se enderezó (Hermione pudo respirar normalmente) sonrió y exclamó: "¡Y te lo cortaron un poco!"

¿Significaba esa expresión facial que le había gustado el nuevo corte de cabello de Hermione?

Ginny salió de la cocina con un paño en la mano.

"Ron, me llamabas? Ah..." Se dio cuenta que Hermione y Ron se miraban embelesados el uno al otro, sin notar ni por un segundo a Ginny. "están en... eso. Yo me voy" susurró finalmente, volviendo a entrar en la cocina, y fue ese susurro el que al final escuchó Ron, así que se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su hermana como si nada:

"¿Hay algo de café para mí?"

"Está servido" respondió Ginny, aguantando una sonrisita.

Ron fue hacia la cocina pero antes de entrar en ella volvió a mirar a Hermione, quien miraba el suelo de brazos cruzados, un poco avergonzada.

"¿Vas a venir?"

Ella levantó la cabeza e intentó sonreír.

"No, gracias, yo ya..."

"Pero te puedes quedar un rato más, cierto?" agregó Ginny guiñándole un ojo. Se había puesto de pie junto a Ron.

Hermione respiró profundo. No podía estar junto a Ron sin sentirse como una quinceañera nerviosa y cometer errores con cualquier cosa que dijera. No. Debía volver a la pensión ahora para evitar cualquier peligro.

"Tengo clase mañana temprano Ginny, y los médicos recomiendan dormir al menos ocho horas sin la influencia del café"

"¡Vil excusa! Es temprano todavía" le reprochó Ginny. Ron asintió en apoyo. "Puedo abrir una bolsa de tus galletas favoritas..." Hermione arqueó las cejas.

"No voy a comer galletas, y tengo tarea por hacer... Estoy hablando en serio. Otro día podemos conversar"

Ginny se encogió de hombros y entró a la cocina junto con su hermano. Hermione negó con la cabeza, suspirando, y se dirigió a la chimenea para volverse a la pensión universitaria.

**SoSoSoS**

La tarde del sábado, después de hacer siesta por al menos tres horas, Hermione estaba sentada al borde de su cama siendo maquillada en los ojos por Chelsea. Sus otras compañeras habían ido a Diagon Alley pues había una promoción por el día en descuentos del 20 al 50 por ciento en todas las tiendas, de la cual habían estado hablando toda la semana desde que colgaron un letrero gigante en la entrada de su instituto. Hermione tenía otros planes para ese día. Después de la tercera sesión de gimnasio y exactamente una semana de dieta había logrado bajar dos kilogramos, y como eso no se notaba en ninguna región de su cuerpo todavía decidió ir a comprarse ropa nueva para poder lucir una vez que los cambios se notaran realmente. Chelsea se había ofrecido para ayudarle, después de todo tenía un problema con las multitudes y más de tres mil magos y brujas metidos en un estrecho callejón no le llamaba para nada la atención.

"¿Te gusta así, o quieres más sombra?" le preguntó.

Hermione se puso de pie, caminó hasta el espejo grande acercándose mucho para ver sus ojos y asintió, sonriente.

"Está bien así. Si le pones más se verá exagerado"

"Puede que sí... ¿Entonces vamos?"

"Sí, supongo"

"¿A dónde vamos a todo esto?"

Salieron de la habitación. Chelsea se paró frente a la chimenea y tomó unos polvos flú, pero antes de viajar se volteó hacia Hermione.

"Tienes que decir tienda Sally U's, nada más"

Se introdujo en la chimenea apagada, lanzó los polvos flú y gritó exactamente lo que había dicho, desapareciendo. Pocos segundos después Hermione hizo lo indicado.

Al abrir los ojos tras el problema que implicaba viajar con flú debido a la ceniza, se encontró con una ordenada y amplia habitación de paredes color mostaza con variados mostradores y colgadores en cada uno de los cuales los productos en exhibición –ya fueran joyas, relojes, accesorios, carteras o simplemente ropa- estaban ordenados por color. La luz solar entraba por amplios ventanales en una de las paredes, dándole un aspecto cálido al ambiente. Una señora de cuarenta y tantos estaba sentada tras uno de los mostradores atendiendo a otra mujer, una joven ordenaba algunas prendas en uno de los colgadores y una tercera mujer se les acercó sonriente.

"Bienvenidas a Sally U's. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?"

"Venimos a ver la nueva colección de ropa de verano" respondió Chelsea, tomando del brazo a Hermione quien no dejaba de mirar hacia cada esquina, con tal de no perderse un detalle del local.

Siguieron a la vendedora hasta una de las esquinas de la tienda, el único lugar donde las prendas no estaban ordenadas por color. La nueva colección; vestuario atrevido para la mujer moderna del verano que en un par de meses comenzaría. Hermione y Chelsea empezaron a mirar las prendas una por una. Vestidos, faldas, poleras, blusas, pantalones: todo en tonos tierra con aplicaciones en tonos brillantes. Mucho jean, lino y cuero. Eso era más o menos lo que conformaba la famosa colección.

"¿Buscan algo en especial?"

"No, no... Mira esta faldita, está preciosa!" exclamó Chelsea sacando una minifalda de jean con bordados en los bolsillos posteriores.

"A ti te quedaría, a mí no" le dijo Hermione bajando una blusa a hombros descubiertos.

"¿Con este tremendo trasero que mi madre me heredó y las papas fritas en la adolescencia aumentaron? Ni en sueños, Herms"

"Chicas" las interrumpió la vendedora. "recuerden que esta no es una tienda muggle. Con magia podemos hacer que les quede cualquier cosa"

"Que quede bien es una cosa y que se vea bien es otra" le dijo Chelsea. "Hermione... ¿a quién le vas a creer sino a una futura diseñadora? Tienes que probarte la falda, por favor!"

"Uy, si insistes..."

Chelsea sonrió y se la pasó a la vendedora quien la colgó en uno de sus brazos. Hermione le entregó la blusa, que le había encantando. Amor a primera vista sintió con un vestido color verde opaco, que también le pasó a la vendedora. Y un pantalón negro con aplicaciones destellantes, un top blanco con pequeñas lentejuelas en los bordes, otra blusa sugerida por Chelsea y una polera color caqui que en letras plateadas ponía 'sexy'. Llevaron todo a los probadores: uno a uno Hermione se los probaba, los mostraba a Chelsea y la vendedora con la varita lo ajustaba para que quedara perfecto. Lo peor –para Hermione- era que toda esa ropa había sido creada para que ella la usara, incluso el vestido verde que lamentó no haberse percatado antes del enorme escote que tenía y lo corto que era.

"Le queda demasiado lindo ese color" había dicho la vendedora a Chelsea después de ver a Hermione.

"Sí, con ese puede matar a todo el que se proponga. ¿Cierto, Herms?"

Hermione había negado con la cabeza, sonrojándose y vuelto a meterse al vestidor, quitándose de inmediato el vestido.

Luego la vendedora se llevó todo momentáneamente a la caja, mientras Hermione y Chelsea elegían unos tres pares de zapatos nuevos: dos con taco muy elegantes y unos sin taco pero cómodos y bonitos. Los llevaron también. Hermione pagó todo, la dueña y cajera les pasó unos instructivos con la forma de utilizar el hechizo para ajustar la ropa por si acaso, y se regresaron a la pensión, dejando todas las bolsas sobre la cama de Hermione. Enseguida empezó a ordenar la ropa nueva en su armario y Chelsea se fue a terminar un diseño de traje a su habitación.

**SoSoSoS**

El domingo temprano, mientras Hermione en pijama avanzaba un informe y comía su plato de cereales de fibra con leche descremada en la salita, se apareció Nikki junto a ella con su celular en la mano.

"Ha estado sonando hace 3 minutos"

Hermione dejó su informe a un lado y tomó el celular. Ginny estaba llamando. A la vez que Nikki se iba hacia la cocina, contestó:

"¿Sí?"

"_Amiga, disculpa que te moleste pero tengo una emergencia grande, grande_"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"_Hace un rato me mandaron una lechuza de la oficina y quieren que esté allí toda la tarde_"

"¿Por qué?"

"_Porque tengo un jefe neurótico... Dice que es de vida o muerte..._"

"¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?" Se echó hacia atrás en el sillón.

"_Perdóname primero, porque siempre te pido favores a ti!_"

"No te preocupes por eso, Ginny... ¿Qué es?"

"_¿Puedes llevar a William al cementerio hoy? Mamá no sale de casa, Ron se desespera con él y no confío en nadie más para dejarlo... Sabes que es muy importante para Will, lo he llevado cada domingo desde que cumplió el año y..._"

"Sí, claro, como quieras. No te preocupes. Yo lo llevo"

"_¿En serio?_"

"Pero me estarías debiendo otra" le dijo en broma.

"_Oh, lo sé. Mil gracias, Hermione. Yo me tengo que ir ahora. Dejo al niño con mamá y tú lo vienes a buscar después de almuerzo, sí?_"

"Sí, tranquila. Ve y trabaja"

"_Gracias de nuevo... Adiós!_"

"Adiós"

Colgó. Hermione dejó el celular sobre la mesa, tomó su pocillo con cereal y terminó de comérselo. Siguió haciendo su informe hasta la hora de almuerzo en pijama. Apenas acabó el postre corrió para ocupar la ducha primero...

Después de ese refrescante baño fue derechito al armario de su habitación. Tenía ganas de usar algo de lo que se había comprado el día anterior, lamentablemente el tiempo no estaba tan bueno como se veía a través de las ventanas; almorzando le había oído a Rose que hacía un poco de viento, o sea una falda no se podía poner. Escogió una blusa de mangas a tres cuartos color crema con pequeñas mariposas doradas en un costado, unos jeans y unas botas de tacón de un crema más oscuro que el de la blusa. Secó y cepilló su cabello, se maquillo en tonos tierra no muy cargado –como había copiado de una revista que Nikki guardaba en su mesita de noche- y se puso unas gotas de perfume en el cuello y las muñecas. Recogió su bolso café de sobre su cama, fue hasta la salita en busca de su chaqueta azul, y justo al descolgarla del perchero recibió un grito de Chelsea, quien había estado oyendo radio hasta entonces:

"¡DETENTE! No te puedes poner esa chaqueta"

Hermione se volteó con la chaqueta aún en la mano.

"¿Por qué? Va con los jeans"

"No. No va con los jeans. Si también fuera de jean, iría con los jeans, pero es azul y eso no implica nada" Se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella, le quitó la chaqueta de la mano y la volvió a colgar. Buscó entre las otras hasta encontrar una de cuero color café. "Ésta yo creo que..."

"Chelsea, esa es de Reggie..." dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"No nos verá, está muy ocupada lavando la loza. ¡Mejor si es italiana! Esa chica tiene buen gusto... Póntela"

"Me va a matar"

"¡Póntela, dale!"

Terminó por hacerle caso. No era gruesa y por el contrario, era delgadita. Estaba bien para usar con el viento en ese momento.

"Vale, la llevo. Pero tú..."

"Sí, lo sé. Yo le digo a Reggie..."

Hermione se apareció en medio del jardín delantero de La Madriguera. Y sí, el tiempo estaba fresco y soleado. Avanzó hasta la puerta y tocó. Abrió Molly.

"¡Buenas tardes, Hermione! Creímos que ibas a llegar por flú..."

Ron se irguió en su sillón para ver a Hermione; había estado leyendo El Profeta hasta entonces. Ella lo saludó con un movimiento de dedos y una sonrisa. William estaba sentado en la alfombra jugando con unos autitos, así que Molly después de dejar pasar a Hermione y cerrar la puerta fue a recogerlo.

"¡Tía Hermi!" saludó él con su vocecita chillona, como siempre lo hacía.

"¡William, chiquilín!. ¿Cómo te has portado?"

"¡Bien!" dijo el niño, sonriente. Luego miró a su abuela. "¡Abajo!"

"¿Abajo? Está bien"

Molly lo bajó al suelo, levantó la varita e invocó su cortavientos rojo. Dio unos pasos para alcanzar a Will, que ya había salido corriendo hacia sus autitos, le dio un besito en la frente y se lo colocó. Se volteó hacia Hermione y le dijo:

"¿Se van a ir por flú? No me gustaría que se aparecieran, Will es muy bebito todavía... Ginny siempre lo lleva en su auto, pero creo que no sabes manejar..."

"No, señora Weasley, lo voy a llevar por flú, no se preocupe"

"Está bien. El polvillo está ahí" le indicó "junto a la chimenea..."

Hermione se acercó a William, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó caminando hasta quedar frente a la chimenea, pero antes de tomar el flú Ron se puso de pie y dijo:

"Espera" Miró a su mamá. "Yo los llevo"

**Continuará...**

_Gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior. Quiero reviews por éste también o este fic será víctima de un atentado. Quieren ver más? Juéguensela :)_


	6. Actitud

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

_Capítulo dedicado a Srita-Lunatica, por ser el review 100 :)_

**Tu chica perfecta  
****6. Actitud**

_Hermione se acercó a William, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó caminando hasta quedar frente a la chimenea, pero antes de tomar el flú Ron se puso de pie y dijo:_

"_Espera" Miró a su mamá. "Yo los llevo"_

Los otros tres miraron a Ron. Había dejado el periódico a un lado y estaba invocando también su chaqueta.

"¿En qué los vas a llevar, Ronnie querido?" le preguntó Molly cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

"En el carro de Ginny, por supuesto" respondió Ron como si nada.

"Ginny no..." iba a empezar Hermione, siendo cortada.

"Sí, sé que no dijo nada pero al fin y al cabo es para llevar a su hijo, no?"

"Si regresa y no lo ve..." empezó Molly.

"Tú intentarás persuadirla, mamá. ¡Por favor!"

"No sé... ¿Qué opinas, Hermione?"

La señora Weasley la miró buscando su opinión. Hermione no pudo descifrar en sus ojos si quería que respondiera sí o no, pero William sorprendentemente se le adelantó:

"¡Sí, auto, auto!"

Ron le sonrió encantado a su sobrino.

"Listo, él ya lo decidió. Nos vamos en auto"

"¡Pero Ron!" alegó su mamá.

"Nada, mamá. A los niños no les puedes decir que no, verdad?"

Caminó hasta la mesita que estaba junto a la entrada. En una fuente desocupada estaban las llaves de Ginny, así que las tomó y abrió la puerta.

"¿Hermione?" inquirió, alzando las cejas.

Ella, que permanecía boquiabierta de la mano de Will junto a la chimenea, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ya que de sonreír se ganaría el odio de Molly en ese momento, y problemas con su futura suegra era lo último que le faltaba. Finalmente logró articular:

"O... Ok, vamos..."

Molly soltó un suspiro a la vez que iba hacia las escaleras y Hermione llevaba a William hasta la puerta. Salieron al jardín y Ron cerró la puerta y abrió el auto con el control remoto.

"No fue difícil. Lo terminaré usando más que Ginny..."

"No es gracioso, Ron. Ni siquiera tienes licencia..."

"Soy mago. Tengo transformada de antemano la de aparición en la de conducción. Son parecidas, ves?" Le mostró su carné, con la foto de él sonriente dos años atrás.

Hermione negó con la cabeza subiendo al niño a su silla en el asiento trasero. Le abrochó el cinturón y se subió junto a él. Ron se subió al asiento del conductor y miró hacia atrás.

"¿No vas a ser mi copiloto?"

"No voy a dejar a Will solito aquí atrás"

Ron bufó, abrochándose el cinturón.

"Bien, si así lo quieres..."

Arrancó el motor y salió disparado por el camino de ripio que salía en Otery Saint Cachtpole.

"¡Ron, ten cuidado!" le gritó Hermione asustada, agarrando con fuerza la silla de Will cosa de que no se moviera mucho. William se veía emocionado, pues sonreía y agitaba las manos.

"Tranquila, conmigo no te va a suceder nada"

"Lo dudo, pelirrojo"

"¿Ves adelante? Ya estamos saliendo al pueblo"

Y así era. Al llegar al cruce con la carretera Ron bajó la velocidad a las leyes muggles permitidas, dobló a la derecha y siguió andando. Después de diez minutos viendo que nadie se decidía a decir una palabra Ron encendió la radio y quedó sonando un CD que Ginny había dejado puesto.

_...walk around the city  
Anything, anything to clear my head  
I've got nowhere to go nowhere but home _

Who will be the one to save me from myself?  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall?

"¡Merlín!. ¿Qué clase de música es esa?" se preguntó Ron, adelantando una canción.

"Una muy especial para Ginny, de seguro..." respondió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

La nueva canción empezaba con un rasgueo de guitarra.

_Two hundred miles away from home  
Two hundred miles beneath this lake is where my heart belongs  
But you don't care at all  
You wouldn't even smile if I were screaming as the water filled my lungs..._

"Realmente no puedo creerlo..." susurró Ron.

"¡Compréndela!"

Ron presionó el botón de expulsar sin dejar de mirar al frente. Quitó el CD de Ginny y lo dejó sobre el asiento del copiloto.

"Suficiente"

Y quedó sonando la radio. Una canción cualquiera.

"¿Cuál es su problema?"

"Oh, tú lo sabes..."

Si había algo que detestaba de verdad de Ron era la insensibilidad gigante que poseía, porque a eso ya no se podía llamar inocencia. Pero tenía que aguantarse, porque más que eso incluso, lo que odiaba era tener que pelear con Ron por estupideces.

"¿Mami?" preguntó William, mirando a Hermione haciendo un puchero.

"Tu mamá está trabajando, Will. Ahora vamos a ver a tu... papi..." Sintió reseca la garganta. "Como tu mamá dijo que..."

"Papi, sí" respondió Will, cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa.

Hermione sintió un poco de tristeza por el niño. ¿Era posible que él comprendiera que su padre no estaba, si ni siquiera su madre podía asimilarlo bien?

"Tendremos que pasar a comprar flores"

"¿Dónde?"

"En la tienda frente al cementerio, supongo..."

"Sujétate fuerte, Hermione"

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó, alterada por el cambio de tema.

"Porque en menos de un minuto vamos a estar cerca de Hogsmeade"

El auto comenzó a vibrar violentamente. Hermione miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Will, temiendo por él, pero el niño parecía muy tranquilo.

"¡RONALD WEASLEY, QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?"

Todo se puso negro, negro como si el sol se hubiese apagado, incluso las lucecitas del tablero no brillaron incandescentes como deberían. Una oscuridad que duró cuatro segundos exactos, y cuando volvió la luz, fuera de las ventanas el paisaje había cambiado completamente. La arboleda había sido sustituía por pastizal, la carretera de dos pistas por lado ahora era simple y de ripio, y la posición del sol ya no se divisaba desde la ventana izquierda, ahora estaba a la derecha.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Translación"

"Me estás mintiendo... ¿Lo hiciste con el auto completo?"

"Yo no fui la de la idea, de hecho la misma Ginny le agregó algunos componentes adicionales al carro después de haberlo comprado..."

Hermione se hundió en el asiento, respirando agitadamente.

"No tendrías que..."

"Era eso o llegar de anochecida al cementerio" la interrumpió.

Le iba a reprochar, pero no, TENÍA que controlarse. Tomó aire y se quedó callada. Pocos minutos después Ron estacionó frente a una reja. Estaban junto a la entrada del cementerio mágico número 1. Ron se bajó del auto y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta a Hermione, pero ésta se había adelantado y ya estaba sacando a William en brazos. Cuando lo tuvo bien firme, cruzó la calle y entró a la florería, haciendo sonar una campanita en la puerta.

"Hola, buenas tardes" saludó.

"¡Buen día!. ¿Pero si este pequeño no es William?" le sonrió al niño la señora que atendía. "¿Y Ginny?"

"Ella no pudo venir hoy..." Ron entró en la tienda haciendo sonar también la campana. "¿No sabe usted por casualidad cuáles son las flores que compra...?"

"Oh, sí. Ya le tengo el buqué hecho... ¿Él debe ser su hermano?" apuntó a Ron, quien miraba distraído unas gardenias en un canasto.

"Sí, es su hermano" contestó Hermione asintiendo.

La señora se dio vuelta y tomó de otra canasta un pequeño buqué de cinco claveles blancos, que le mostró a Hermione.

"¿Lo anoto?"

"No, yo lo pago"

Con la mano libre dejó su cartera en el mostrador, la abrió y sacó el monedero. Le pasó el dinero, volvió a meter el monedero en la cartera y se la colgó del brazo.

"Ron" lo llamó, girándose. Él dejó de mirar las flores en exhibición y subió su vista a ella. "¿Puedes tomar tú las flores?"

Ron caminó hasta el mostrador y agarró el buqué que le estaba alcanzando la señora.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Gracias a ustedes" respondió la señora, y desapareció tras una cortina.

Salieron a la calle. El sol estaba muy fuerte a pesar del viento. Hermione se detuvo en el portón del cementerio para sacar sus lentes de sol y ponérselos, luego entró. Ron venía detrás con una expresión impasible en la cara.

En el cementerio había metros y metros de mausoleos, lápidas, placas, entre otros. Nada parecía sobrar ni faltar. Existía una clara armonía entre las flores y el cemento. El pasto crecía verde bajo sus pies y el silencio le agregaba la cuota de calma necesaria para hacer del lugar un sitio tranquilo.

La lápida de Harry estaba bastante lejos de la entrada, junto a la de sus padres. Había montones de flores sobre ella; no faltaba quién lo fuera a visitar de vez en cuando. Al llegar, Hermione bajó a William al piso y él, dando pequeños pasitos, llegó hasta la placa de piedra representativa, tomó en sus manitos un ramo que ya estaba marchitado y se devolvió hasta Ron, mostrándoselo sin decir una palabra. Su tío se agachó hacia él, y le sonrió revolviéndole tiernamente un poco el cabello. Tomó el ramo seco y le entregó el nuevo. Luego se irguió y fue a botarlo a un basurero a pocos metros mientras William se agachaba y depositaba el ramo sobre el cemento, quedándose mirando la lápida con la vista perdida. Hermione hipó sin querer al sentir que una lágrima corría por su propia mejilla, y se apresuró a secarla con el dorso de la mano.

"El trío dorado juntos otra vez" dijo Ron, abrazando a Hermione por la espalda. Ella cerró los ojos intentando no desfallecer. "Quién diría que lo único que Harry nos iba a dejar era un óvulo fecundado en el cuerpo de mi hermana..." Hermione se rió. "Lo primero que pensé cuando Ginny nos dijo fue que Harry era un depravado, mi hermana era menor de edad todavía"

"Pero cuando tuvo a William ya era mayor"

"Ese no es el punto. ¡Se acostó con mi hermana! Se me adelantó completamente" agregó, sonrojándose.

William giró sobre sus talones y los miró con sus grandes ojos pardos.

"Listo"

"¿Listo? Bien. Vamos entonces..." Ron se separó de ella y cargó a su sobrino. "Ginny mencionó que te gustaban los helados chocoexplosivos de Honeydukes..."

"¡Sí, helado!" exclamó Will.

El tramo entre el cementerio y el centro de la ciudad fue bastante rápido, especialmente ahora que Ron no se limitaba a viajar a la velocidad muggle. Le compraron el helado a William y fueron a descansar un rato a un parque infantil en las afueras de la ciudad. Ya no hacía viento, así que Hermione se quedó con el cortavientos del niño y antes de sentarse junto a Ron en unos columpios se sacó la chaqueta de cuero de Reggie, mientras veían a William jugar en una caja de arena con otros niños de su edad. Ron giró su cabeza hacia ella sonriendo.

"Te ves muy hermosa"

Hermione subió los lentes de sol, afirmándolos en su cabello y le devolvió la sonrisa a Ron sonrojándose un poco.

"Gracias"

"¿Ropa nueva?"

"Sí" pronunció su sonrisa. Ron lo había notado todo. ¡Era fantástico!

"¿A qué se debe todo este cambio?"

"Algo que oí en alguna parte..." mencionó, esperando que él se diera cuenta de lo que hablaba y de todo el sacrificio que estaba haciendo sólo por gustarle.

Ron se encogió de hombros. Hermione pensó que se estaba haciendo el desentendido.

"¿Qué opinas?"

"Está bien, pero me asusta lo de la dieta y el gimnasio"

"¿Por qué? Ah, debe ser que pareciera no he bajado nada. En realidad dicen que después de dos semanas se empiezan a notar los resultados si sigues las instrucciones al pie de la letra, y apenas voy en la primera..."

"Hermione, no estás gorda"

Cuántas personas le habían dicho lo mismo ya desde que mencionaba que iba al gimnasio y hacía dieta, en especial sus compañeros de carrera en el instituto. Prefirió ignorar aquel comentario de Ron por ahora.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolso y contestó.

"¿Diga?"

"_Soy Ginny, acabo de salir de la reunión. ¿Estás con mi bebé?_"

"Sí, estamos en el parque de Hogsmeade..."

"_Si quieres voy para allá a recogerlos. Ahora paso a buscar el auto a casa.._."

"¡NO!" gritó sin querer. Miró a Ron asustada, éste le devolvió una mirada de extrañeza. Fuera del teléfono le dijo: "Ginny dice que va a la Madriguera ahora y no sabe que tomaste su auto" Y volvió a hablar al teléfono, tenía que inventar una mentira: "Tu madre dijo que William necesita leche en polvo, no hay un supermercado cerca de tu oficina?"

"_Sí... pero... Hoy en la mañana había un tarro lleno_"

"William lo dio vuelta en el excusado luego de que te fueras"

"_Oh, está bien. Paso... y después voy por ti y mi hijo?_"

"No, yo lo llevo por flú a tu casa"

"_Ah, bueno. Adiós_" colgó.

"Ron, tenemos que irnos ahora"

Ron ya estaba de pie y jugaba con la llave en la mano. Hermione corrió a buscar a William sin darle ninguna explicación por sacarlo apuradamente de la caja de arena y fueron al auto. En diez minutos ya estaban de regreso en La Madriguera. Ron dejó el auto en el patio tal como lo había encontrado y entraron a la casa.

"¡Volvieron temprano!" exclamó la señora Weasley al verlos llegar desde la cocina.

Ron fue a hablar con su madre para distraerla mientras Hermione a sus espaldas hacía desaparecer el tarro de leche en polvo del aparador, casi al segundo que Ginny se aparecía en la salita y abrazaba a su hijo, que estaba sentado en la alfombra jugando con sus dedos.

Todo había salido bien por el día de hoy. Quién sabía si eso volvía a suceder alguna vez...

**Continuará...**

_Canción 1:Catch me when I fall – Ashlee Simpson_

_Canción 2: Hopeless Love – Daphne Loves Derby_

_Hola lectores! Por raro que parezca no me costó nada hacer este capítulo xD. Tienen que dejarme reviews porque sé que quieren leer el próximo. ¿Llegará Hermione a bajar de peso como dice?. ¿Ron terminará por caer rendido ante esta nueva Hermione?. ¿Seré capaz de escribir algo más interesante? xD Los quiero :3 Bye!_


	7. En sociedad

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**Tu chica perfecta  
****7. En sociedad**

Hermione acababa de llegar de su octava sesión de gimnasio. Alex le había dicho que todo iba muy bien, algo que pudo comprobar al probarse la falda de jean que hace dos semanas Chelsea le había hecho comprar y ver que le quedaba espectacular. Viéndose en el espejo observó que sus piernas ya no parecían tan larguiruchas como antes, ahora tenían una forma digna de ser mostrada. El tamaño de su trasero ya no le molestaba, y le había aparecido cintura! No pudo evitar sentirse más contenta en ese momento.

Reggie entró en la habitación sin golpear como siempre lo hacía y se rió al verla de pie frente al espejo.

"Hermione, eres una vanidosa!" exclamó, haciendo sonrojar a la aludida, mientras dejaba una pila de ropa limpia sobre la cama de Nikki y luego otra pila sobre la de la castaña.

"¿Vanidosa, yo? Dime, quién es la que tiene ocupado un mueble completo del baño en sólo cremas para cabello? Espera... ¡eres tú!" se rió.

"Porque yo si tengo algo que cuidarme" respondió Reggie, moviendo su larguísima melena cobriza con bucles hacia un lado, antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

"Ja ja" susurró Hermione, volviendo a mirarse en el espejo.

No veía a Ron desde aquel domingo en que fueron con Will al cementerio. Ese día no había logrado sonsacarle más de un solo elogio. Ahora que existía algo de progreso tendría que verlo de nuevo.

Y como si de una conexión telepática se tratara sonó el timbre de la pensión. Claro que ella no supo quién era.

"¡No puedo abrir la puerta, tengo las manos mojadas!" gritó Reggie desde alguna de las tantas habitaciones.

Hermione frunció el ceño; sabía que no había nadie aparte de ellas dos en toda la edificación, así que se colocó una polera de las que estaba sobre su pila de ropa limpia y descalza bajó a abrir la puerta.

"¡Ron!. ¿Qué...?"

No pudo decir nada. Ni apenas vio a su amigo éste la abrazó tan eufóricamente que pensó que se iba a quedar sin aire.

"Te adoro" dijo él simplemente.

Ella sintió el típico calor subiendo a sus mejillas. Cuando Ron la soltó, su cara pasó de la felicidad al asombro. La miró de arriba abajo. Y se quedó con la vista abajo y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Hermione había olvidado que estaba con la minifalda. Ron volvió a mirarla a la cara, palideciendo.

"¿Estabas con alguien?"

Se hubiera esperado cualquier pregunta menos esa.

"N... no. No, estoy..." titubeó. "Estaba... ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó de súbito, tratando de relajar su expresión. Se percató de que Ron andaba con traje. "¿Por qué... estás vestido así?"

"Vengo de una reunión" Volvió a hablar con normalidad. "¿Segura que no estás con...?"

"No, no hay nadie... Sólo Reggie. ¿Quieres pasar?"

Sabía que la salita estaba hecha un desastre, mas no tenía alternativa. Se apoyó en la pared, esperando que Ron subiera primero. No se iba a arriesgar a que viera algo más que sus piernas al subir por delante. Ron la miró alzando una ceja y subió. Ella lo siguió.

"¿Tuvieron una fiesta aquí?" preguntó Ron llegando arriba.

"Cada día es una fiesta en esta pensión" respondió Hermione, alcanzándolo.

Ron tuvo que tomar un montón de libros del sillón grande y dejarlos sobre la mesa junto a algunos platos sucios para poder sentarse. Hermione le ofreció alguna bebida pero él no quiso, así que se sentó junto a él y lo miró, interrogante. Ron le sonrió y le tomó las manos.

"Tengo que agradecerte"

"¿Por qué?"

Soltó unas carcajadas.

"Me cambio de equipo de Quidditch" respondió emocionado.

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó ella, sorprendida.

"La semana pasada el dueño de los Chudley Cannons me fue a ver a un entrenamiento"

Hermione puso una expresión de completa impresión. Ron asintió.

"Uno de los suyos me escuchó en la radio el día de la entrevista y supo que yo quería estar en su equipo..."

"¿Te ofrecieron un contrato?"

Ron sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una hoja de pergamino en el aire con el logo en una esquina de su equipo favorito. Hermione la tomó y la leyó rápidamente, encontrando la firma de Ron al pie de página.

"¡Esto es increíble!" Se alegró, devolviéndole la hoja. Él volvió a hacerla desaparecer. "¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?"

"¿No fuiste tú quien me convenció de ir a esa entrevista?"

"Sólo porque Ginny..."

"Ella no lo habría hecho. Además ya lo sabe, su compañía comenzó a ser la auspiciante del equipo hace dos semanas atrás y estaba hoy en la reunión de la que vengo llegando"

"¡Wow!" exclamó, sonriendo.

"Mañana hay una fiesta de gala que realiza el equipo cada cuatro meses... Como nuevo miembro estoy invitado, pero hay un problema..." explicó.

"¿Cuál?"

Ahora buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una tarjetita plateada del tamaño de su palma, que también le pasó a Hermione. Ella, al terminar de leer, se la devolvió con una sonrisa burlona.

"Es con pareja" sentenció Hermione.

"Sí, y... Ya sabes..." Sonrió sinceramente mirándola directo a los ojos.

Hermione se perdió en ellos mínimo veinte segundos antes de susurrar:

"Acepto..." Pero tuvo que corregirse. "Quiero decir... Sí. Voy contigo. ¿Eso es, no?"

"Sí, eso es" Se puso de pie, dando el asunto por finalizado. "Paso a buscarte mañana a las 10"

Ron fue hacia la escalera y Hermione lo siguió hasta allí.

"Recuerda que es de gala" dijo al ir bajando.

"Sí"

"Vamos en auto"

"No utilizarás a Ginny de nuevo"

"No, dijo que era uno de los favores que te debía"

Hermione abrió la puerta.

"¿Entonces nos vemos?"

"Sí, nos vemos"

Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla y cruzó la calle; Ginny lo esperaba. Y a Hermione le pareció ver que guiñaba el ojo antes de partir.

Cerró la puerta y fue a su habitación. La pantallita multicolor de su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de noche parpadeaba. Tenía un mensaje de Ginny, el cual rápidamente abrió.

_Ya no te debo nada ;)_ , decía.

Era cierto.

**SoSoSoS**

"Sé que voy a morir de vergüenza" se dijo Hermione a la noche siguiente, a eso de las nueve y media, saliendo de la habitación para modelarles el vestido verde opaco de Sally U's a sus compañeras.

"¡Te ves preciosa!" se escuchó a coro. Todas la miraban con cara de '_nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti_'.

"Ojalá lo hubiese visto primero y me lo hubiese comprado para mí!" exclamó Reggie. Esa expresión bastó para todas. Ese _era_ el vestido perfecto.

"No puedo... usarlo. ¡Miren este escote! Está vacío" exclamó mirándose con cara de odio.

"Los hechizos, recuerdas?" dijo Chelsea levantando su varita.

El escote se rebajó lo necesario, pero en la expresión de Hermione se notaba que aún no estaba conforme.

"¡Y es exageradamente corto!"

"¿Lo alargo?" sugirió Chelsea.

"¡NO! Lo vas a arruinar..." le gritó Anto. "¡Si sólo mírenla! Está demasiado, demasiado bien" Todas las demás asintieron.

Chelsea realizó un _Accio_ en el aire y unos tacones negros salieron flotando de la habitación de Hermione y se posaron suavemente a su lado.

"Póntelos y estás lista"

Un par de horas atrás Rose había encrespado y aplicado un spray con brillos al cabello de Hermione y Anto se había encargado de maquillarla.

"Es como si fueras a la entrega de los Oscars" comentó Mandy.

"¿Qué es eso?" le preguntó Nikki, intrigadísima.

Mandy comenzó entonces un largo discurso de lo que eran los premios de la academia. Hermione se alegró por una parte ya que había dejado de recibir la atención del resto, pero por otra parte seguía nerviosa. Al mirar el reloj de la salita indicando quince minutos para las 10, se acercó sigilosamente hasta uno de los sillones más cercanos a la puerta, tomó la chaquetilla negra que Reggie le había prestado, su cartera verde y bajó las escaleras, sentándose en los primeros escalones con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

"¿Dónde está Hermione?" oyó.

"¿Ya se fue?"

"Se tiene que haber ido, no está ni su cartera ni la cosa esa de Reggie"

"Se llama bolero, _pazza_"

"¿Me estás diciendo vieja?"

"¡Te estoy diciendo estúpida!"

"¡Ya paren!"

Hermione abrió la puerta y salió a la calle, cuidando de cerrar sin meter ruido. Se sorprendió al encontrar el Ford estacionado fuera de la pensión. Ron bajó el vidrio y la miró tan sonriente como siempre. Ella se esperaba algún comentario del tipo '_cada día estás más preciosa_' pero Ron no dijo absolutamente nada. ¿No le había gustado su vestido?. ¿Estaba esperando otra cosa?

"Pensé que faltaban 10 minutos" susurró Hermione, acercándose a la ventanilla. Quizás del auto a la puerta Ron no tenía buena visión.

"Lo sé..."

"¿Alguna explicación al adelanto?"

Ron negó con la cabeza, y dijo:

"Súbete"

Hermione se enderezó en cámara lenta, dio la vuelta al auto por la parte de adelante caminando lentamente y procurando menear las caderas lo suficiente como para hacer reaccionar de alguna forma a Ron, aunque él siguiera sin responder. Entró al auto, se acomodó, colocó el cinturón de seguridad y miró a Ron sonriendo, quizás exageradamente. Él hizo partir el auto y anduvo, sin volverla a ver, y aunque Hermione le hablaba él no dejaba de mirar al frente. Por supuesto era lo más lógico, pues estaba manejando, pero eso no evitó que Hermione se sintiera por momentos un poco mal.

Sin que pasara mucho tiempo, Ron frenó. Estaban frente a un gran edificio con una enorme escalera que daba en un tercer piso o algo así. Todo era de piedra gris y las barandas estaban decoradas con largos lazos naranjos y blancos. Ron se bajó y, como siempre, fue a abrirle a Hermione, evitando su mirada en cada momento. Le ofreció el brazo y subieron las escaleras. Al cabo de medio minuto llegaban arriba y un hombre con túnica negra les abría la puerta.

"Bienvenidos"

"Gracias" respondió Ron. "¿Hacia dónde tenemos que ir?"

"Siga hacia delante y la primera puerta"

"Bien..."

Hicieron lo que les habían indicado. Al empujar Ron una gran puerta negra, el sonido de una canción clásica les llegó a los oídos. Era una sala de mediana capacidad, escasamente adornada excepto por las decoraciones del color representativo del equipo y las mesas, un escenario y una orquesta. La tenue luz venía de unas velas flotando por aquí y por allá. No había mucha gente todavía, lo extraño era que los hombres estaban de un lado de la sala y las mujeres de otro. Hermione miró a Ron cuestionándolo con la mirada y él se encogió de hombros sin verla directamente.

"¡Weasley! Ven acá" lo llamó un hombre de edad.

Todos estaban volteados hacia ellos. Ron tomó de la mano de Hermione y fueron hacia aquel lado.

"¡Qué alegría verte!" El hombre se puso de pie y lo saludó con la mano libre. "Bienvenido a esta reunión, tu primera de muchas" Algunos de los presentes, ya mucho más jóvenes que quien hablaba, alzaron sus copas. "Para quienes no lo conocen, él es Ronald Weasley, el más reciente fichaje de los naranjos" Aplaudieron cortésmente. "Y su acompañante debe ser..."

"Hermione Granger" respondió ella, sonriendo.

"Una amiga" agregó Ron, casi atropelladamente.

De no ser por las otras personas, Hermione lo hubiera mirado feo.

Entraron cuatro personas más a la sala.

"Miren, ahí vienen Smith y Liebert con sus esposas" El hombre miró a Hermione. "Si lo deseas puedes ir con las otras damas por allá"

Lo dijo como una petición, pero Hermione no tenía alternativa, así que agachó la cabeza en forma de disculpas y fue hacia el otro extremo de la sala, casi al mismo tiempo que las mujeres de Smith y Liebert iban hacia allá, y notó que todas las demás eran especialmente jóvenes y bonitas, sintiendo que no les llegaba ni a los talones.

"Fefi querida, no-lo-puedo-creer!" dijo una de las chicas, abrazando a una de las recién llegadas antes de mirarla de arriba a abajo. "¡De verdad te las pusiste!"

Ese comentario dejó un poco colgada a Hermione.

"350 cc, ni una gota más. Ese doctor que me recomendaste es un artista!"

¿Era lo que se estaba imaginando? Todas miraban casi obscenamente los senos de aquella rubia... No podía ser otra cosa.

"Pero sí se te nota, mírate!. ¿Cuántas tallas?"

"Tres. Te debo una gigante" La rubia se acomodó el escote.

Hermione se miró el suyo propio e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Quizás después le pediría disimuladamente algún consejo sobre su apariencia. Tomó asiento intentando sonreír.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" le preguntó una que parecía mínimo cuatro años menor que ella. Las otras le sonrieron a Hermione.

"Debe ser la novia de ese tal Weasley, no?. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Hermione, y no. No soy novia de Ron..." aclaró, con un dejo de angustia en el pecho.

"¿Esposa?"

Negó con la cabeza.

"¿Amante?" preguntó una pelinaranja con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Hubo una carcajada general.

"No, sólo amigos..."

"¿Con ventaja?"

"Tampoco..."

Se estaba incomodando un poco, para su suerte llegaron tres mujeres más con sus respectivas parejas que se fueron hacia el otro lado.

"Arlenna, hermoso tu vestido!"

"¡Gracias! Lo compré en Francia la semana pasada, a que es hermoso?"

"Karen, que bueno que viniste. Ay, no me digas que tú también..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡También se puso senos!"

Hermione ahora sí se azoró. Todas esas mujeres tenían escotes de los cuales jactarse y ella no. ¿Sería ese su siguiente paso, quizás el último? Ron no le hacía caso, eso era demasiado obvio, quizás no estaba siendo extrema y quizás con _eso_ lo lograría.

"Permiso" dijo, levantándose. "¿Dónde está el baño?"

"Sales de aquí y por el pasillo a tu derecha. Hay un letrero..."

"Gracias"

Antes de salir de la sala miró hacia donde estaba sentado Ron, quien se veía muy entretenido conversando con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo y eso le reafirmó su nueva situación.

Fue al baño, alegrándose de que no hubiera nadie, abrió su bolso, lo dejó sobre el lavamanos y sacó su celular, marcando el número de su madre.

"Alo? Habla Hermione... Bien mamá, sí. Oye, necesito que me hagas un enorme favor... ¿Me darías el teléfono de tu amigo el cirujano plástico?"

**Continuará...**

_Como bien se darán cuenta este fic está en sus últimas palabras, dos capítulos más y sería. Demás que hago un extra o demás que termino el próximo, nunca se sabe xD, todo depende de cómo ande la recepción de reviews... xD Ya saben, así que no olviden su comentario con tomatazos gigantes para la tirana que le hace esas cosas a la pobre Hermione xD. Bye!_


	8. ¿Solución perfecta?

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**Tu chica perfecta  
8. ¿Solución perfecta?**

_Antes de salir de la sala miró hacia donde estaba sentado Ron, quien se veía muy entretenido conversando con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo y eso le reafirmó su nueva situación._

_Fue al baño, alegrándose de que no hubiera nadie, abrió su bolso, lo dejó sobre el lavamanos y sacó su celular, marcando el número de su madre._

"_Alo? Habla Hermione... Bien mamá, sí. Oye, necesito que me hagas un enorme favor... ¿Me darías el teléfono de tu amigo el cirujano plástico?"_

Para cuando Hermione estaba entrando de regreso en la sala, la fiesta ya había comenzado. Las mesas se habían unido y ahora todos estaban con sus parejas mientras comían de un cóctel. Ubicó la cabeza rojiza de Ron y vio la silla desocupada a su lado, la suya, y fue hacia ella.

"¿Dónde estabas?" le preguntó él, mientras un elfo vestido como mayordomo le ofrecía un vasito con hidromiel.

"En el baño" contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio al presidente de los Chudley Cannons dos puestos más allá de Ron en la cabecera, ignorando al elfo.

Ron sacó por ella el vaso y se lo puso delante, sobre la mesa, y al segundo siguiente se volteó y comenzó a hablar con la señora del presidente del equipo. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que sirvieran la comida.

Habrían pasado unos cuarenta minutos igual, en que Ron ni siquiera se volteaba a verla. Hermione había empezado una conversación con Karen, una bruja a la que ya conocía del Instituto. Luego el presidente había hecho un brindis por Ron, y esa había sido la única ocasión en que le había vuelto a dirigir la mirada. Eran poco más de las dos de la mañana cuando Ron se acercó a ella luego de terminar su discusión con una Cazadora y su marido.

"¿Nos vamos?" le preguntó, con las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione se encogió de hombros, se despidió de Karen y lo siguió fuera de la sala de mala gana. Ron la miró de reojo y se extrañó. "¿Qué te sucede?"

"Como si te importara..." susurró ella.

"Claro que me importa, qué te sucede?" repitió, girando la cabeza hacia ella. Hermione lo miró con los labios apretados y pasó por delante de él, bajando casi corriendo las escaleras del edificio. "¡Oye, espérame!" Ron saltó los últimos 24 escalones de tres en tres y llegó al suelo antes que ella, por lo que Hermione se vio obligada a enfrentarlo.

"¿No te parece poco haberme ignorado toda la maldita cena?"

"¿Ignorarte? No, no fue eso"

"¿No fue eso?" Los ojos se le pusieron algo llorosos. "¿Entonces qué?"

Ron se quedó callado, respirando profundamente. Una pequeña brisa hizo a Hermione tiritar de frío, por lo que no siguió esperando, lo adelantó y se fue hacia el auto, parándose junto a la puerta del copiloto. Ron se demoró en voltear y sacar el mando del auto para abrirlo.

Hermione se subió sin decir ni una palabra. _Siempre_ terminaba mal sus _veladas_ con Ron. ¿Arreglaría con todos sus cambios que esa situación terminara de una vez? Era lo que más deseaba saber.

Ron tampoco se preocupó en debatir. Simplemente la dejó en la puerta de la pensión sin siquiera despedirse adecuadamente. Un beso hubiera estado genial, un abrazo bien, un apretón de manos aceptable, pero un adiós susurrado sin siquiera verla a los ojos? Ron se había portado como un verdadero imbécil, definitivamente, y con el paso final lo iba a hacer pagar _caro_. Al menos eso iba pensando mientras subía las escaleras de la pensión. Las luces estaban todas apagadas así que llevaba la varita en alto.

Y casi dio un salto cuando al llegar arriba una de las lámparas se encendió de súbito. Allí, junto a la lámpara, se veía el perfil de la cabeza de Anto.

"¿Hermione, eres tú?" susurró con voz somnolienta.

"Sí, qué haces aquí a esta hora?" Con un movimiento de varita encendió la luz principal.

Anto tenía el resto del cuerpo recostado sobre un sillón y había un grueso libro sobre sus piernas.

"Mañana tengo que dar un examen especial..." Se incorporó restregándose los ojos. "¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?" preguntó sonriente.

"Mal..." suspiró Hermione, yéndose a sentar junto a ella. "Un desastre"

"¡Si te veías tan bien!" Anto hizo una mueca con los labios.

"Pero la actitud de Ron no iba conmigo. Estaba muy pesado..."

"¿Sería un mal día?"

"¡Con los demás andaba muerto de risa!" le reclamó al aire, apretando un puño.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?"

"Oh" Sonrió. "Darle una sorpresa. A él y a todos ustedes..."

"¿Cómo?"

"Mejor que ni lo sepas" Se levantó y con la mano la instó a hacer lo mismo. "Vete a dormir. Eso haré yo. Buenas noches..."

**SoSoSoS**

A las cinco de la mañana sintió vibrar su celular sobre la mesita. Lo tomó y leyó la pantalla encandilada por la luz. Era un mensaje de Ron.

_Perdóname_, era todo lo que decía.

Pero no, no lo iba a responder. Ron se iba a quedar con las palabras en la boca todavía un tiempo más.

Volvió a dejar el celular sobre la mesa y cayó en un profundo sueño.

**SoSoSoS**

"Buenas tardes. ¿El doctor Meyer?"

"¿Tiene cita?"

"Sí"

"¿Nombre?"

"Hermione Granger"

"Ya. Espere allí por favor. En un rato el doctor la atiende"

Era lunes por la tarde. Hermione no se había podido esperar ni un momento más para ir a ver qué podía hacer con ese _detalle_ que la estaba molestando, tanto así que había decidido saltarse las clases para ir a la consulta. No había tenido más noticias de Ron desde aquel mensaje la madrugada del sábado (o era muy imbécil o muy hipócrita) y mejor que así hubiera sido, de otra manera le pudo haber comenzado a picar el bichito del arrepentimiento. Gracias a Merlín eso nunca sucedió. Tampoco le había comentado esto a nadie más que a su madre, y qué bueno que ella no se había negado. Ahora estaba convencidísima de la decisión que había tomado.

Sacó una revista de modas de sobre la mesa y la ojeó por varios minutos hasta que la secretaria la llamó por su nombre.

"Señorita Granger, puede pasar"

Dejó la revista sobre el asiento, se acomodó su bolso y entró por la puerta que le indicó la secretaria. La oficina no tenía nada de especial, era una típica consulta de doctor. Hermione se sentó en el asiento frente al escritorio. El doctor bajó sus papeles y la vio con una ceja alzada.

"¿Hermione Granger?"

Ella asintió. Y el doctor sonrió.

"¡Qué sorpresa! No te veía desde el cumpleaños de tu padre. Estás muy cambiada"

"Sí" se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, estamos en esto de hacer cambios, no?"

"Correcto" Se puso unos anteojos. "Entonces, a qué vienes exactamente?"

Hermione tomó aire antes de responder:

"Quiero... ponerme implantes"

"¿Dónde?" preguntó serio el doctor, sin reírse.

"En el busto"

"Supongo que ya tienes claro en qué consiste"

"Sí"

"Bien. Ve detrás de ese biombo y quítate la blusa y el sujetador. Voy a proceder a examinarte"

Hermione hizo lo que se le pidió, no sin sentirse un poco abochornada, a pesar de que era el trabajo del doctor y para él debía ser algo de todos los días.

"¿Estás lista?" oyó del otro lado del biombo.

"Sí"

"Ok. Párate en el taburete. Ya voy"

Ahora escuchó sus pasos acercarse. Al verlo notó un sujetapapeles en la mano, donde comenzó a escribir de inmediato.

"¿Te has hecho alguna operación antes?"

"Ehhh... Mi apéndice" se apuntó la casi imperceptible cicatriz que aquella operación hace más de diez años le había dejado.

"¿Eres intolerante a alguna..."

"No" contestó precipitadamente. Nada podría impedir que se pusiese sus implantes.

"¿Y cómo quieres tenerlas?"

"¿Cuánto cree usted que me convendría?"

"¿Sólo relleno?"

"Sí... y que no se vean caídas por supuesto"

"Ponte la blusa. Vas a ir a la sala de junto a probarte los moldes con mi esposa, luego te puedes ir. Ella me dirá qué número elegiste y mañana regresarás para conversarlo"

Hermione se bajó del taburete y se vistió. El doctor salió de la oficina para, seguro, hablar con su secretaria. Hermione volvió al escritorio, tomó sus cosas y salió para entrar a la sala de al lado. Allí había una mujer de lentes escribiendo en un computador, quien levantó la cabeza al oír la puerta abrirse.

"¡Hola, Hermione! Dios qué grande estás!"

"Hola, señora Meyer. ¿Cómo está?"

"Yo muy bien, pero tú querida... simplemente espectacular"

Ella sonrió. Ojalá todo el mundo pensara igual. Ojalá _Ron_ pensara igual.

"Bien, mira" se levantó. "Te voy a pasar esto y te lo vas a poner..."

Estuvo más o menos media hora probándose distintos modelos. De todos los que vio, decidió que iba a completar la copa C, tampoco pretendía exagerar ni presentarse a Playboy. Al finalizar la mujer le envió saludos para su madre y Hermione salió del edificio, tomó un taxi y se fue a la pensión.

**SoSoSoS**

"¿Entonces, qué decidiste?"

"Quiero llenar una copa C"

"¿Esto?" Levantó una de las muestras.

Hermione asintió, sonriente.

"Ok, solución salina..." anotó en una libreta "Hermione Granger... 20 años... ¿Para cuándo?"

"Oh, lo antes posible"

"Tenemos fechas libres durante toda la próxima semana"

"¿Ésta no puede ser?"

El doctor la miró interrogante.

"¿Estás muy segura de esto, Hermione?"

"Completamente doctor, es que no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo..."

"El sábado a las diez de la mañana"

Tendría que faltar al gimnasio... pero ya, qué, esto era más importante ahora.

"Sí, perfecto" exclamó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Está bien. Aquí tienes un folleto con las recomendaciones principales" Le alcanzó un pequeño tríptico. "Te veo el sábado en el mismo hospital donde trabaja tu padre, tienes que llegar un poco más temprano y alguien debe acompañarte, luego con esa persona arreglamos los términos de qué hacer contigo" se rió.

"Yo creo que esa persona va a ser mi madre así que no habrá problema"

"Vale. Entonces..."

Se despidieron con una sacudida de manos. Hermione, al salir de la sala, afirmó bien su bolso y en el hombro y se paró bien derecha, contenta de que al fin podría demostrarles a todos que ella era mucho más que un cerebrito.

Pero en el camino se encontró con un pequeño problema. Al salir por las puertas corredizas de la clínica se encontró el Ford Mondeo verde agua estacionado en la esquina. Su corazón dejó de palpitar por dos segundos para luego relajarse por completo. Ginny iba saliendo con William en brazos de la clínica.

"¡Hermione!"

"¡Tía Hermi!"

"Hola Ginny, hola mi pequeñito" Le dio un beso en la frente a Will. "¿Qué hacen por aquí?"

"A William le regresó el resfriado, y el sanador me dijo que era muggle, así que tuve que traerlo al pediata"

"Pediatra, sí. Oh, y cómo está ahora?"

"Le recetó unas pastillas. Hermione, estás súper delgada" dijo en tono preocupado, mirando la cintura de su amiga.

"Resultado del gimnasio y una buena dieta"

"A todo esto... ¿tú qué haces aquí?" preguntó Ginny, con una ceja alzada.

"Vine a dejar unos archivos a una amiga de mi madre" mintió con rapidez. A pesar de que Ginny la seguía mirando interrogante, siguió: "Ella está súper ocupada estos días, en esta época cuando acaba la primavera es que llegan más niños con caries, y..."

Ginny negó con la cabeza, levantando una mano plana.

"Ahora la verdad, por favor"

Hermione se cortó y se sonrojó.

"Mira" Abrió su bolso y sacó una tarjetita que le pasó a Ginny. "Vine a ver al doctor Meyer, quien sí es amigo de mis padres"

"¿Cirujano plástico!" Hermione rodó los ojos. "¿En qué estás pensando, Hermione Granger?" Le entregó la tarjeta y afirmó mejor a su hijo.

"No te voy a decir nada, Ginevra. Vas y le cuentas a tu hermano, te conozco. No, no..." Detuvo a un oportuno taxi. "Nos vemos"

Pero Ginny no se iba a quedar con la duda, así que volvió a entrar al edificio. Por suerte Hermione no alcanzó a verla.

**SoSoSoS**

El día "D" había llegado. Hermione se había preocupado de todo con la confidencia de sus padres -quienes no le pusieron ninguna traba al notar lo sorprendentemente feliz que se veía-, se iría a vivir con ellos durante el tiempo que durara su recuperación, habló en el Instituto para despejar esa semana y recuperarlo con horario doble a la siguiente, y le pidió a Alex –su entrenador de gimnasio- que le guardara el secreto, pues no iría más hasta que estuviese completamente bien y él lo entendía; muchas de las personas que iban a su gimnasio ya habían pasado por procedimientos similares. Para sus amigos del Instituto y compañeras de pensión estaría de viaje por toda la semana en una playa de Centroamérica, así se evitaría llamados molestos y cuestionamientos propios de todo el tiempo en el que se alejaría del mundo.

Llegó con su madre tan puntual como pudo a las nueve de la mañana con treinta minutos al hospital donde se realizaría la operación.

A las nueve y cuarenta, la doctora Meyer le hizo ponerse una bata de hospital, luego le marcaron los lugares donde le harían las incisiones (claro que Hermione se mantuvo de ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, le daba dolor de estómago mirar) y la hicieron recostarse en una camilla en una sala especial, a espera de que llegara el anestesiólogo.

A las nueve con cincuenta y nueve la madre de Hermione la despidió con un abrazo y muchos besos, y salió al borde de las lágrimas hacia la sala de espera.

A las diez con diez minutos, un joven pelirrojo subía apresuradamente las escaleras del hospital y luego caminó a través de dos pasillos, hasta dar con la sala de espera donde estaba la madre de Hermione ya relajada conversando con otra doctora.

"¿Señora Granger?"

"Hola, Ron. Toma asiento. El doctor dice que saldrá dentro de dos horas"

"¿Cómo!"

Dio tres zancadas hacia una puerta que ponía 'zona restringida', pero una enfermera lo detuvo por el brazo, diciendo:

"Oh, no, caballero. Lea el letrero. No puede entrar allí"

"¿Cómo que nó..." iba a empezar a alegar.

"Hay un paciente en quirófano, no puede entrar"

"Entonces..."

No hubo necesidad de respuesta. Lo sabía. Había llegado demasiado tarde.

**Continuará...**

_Hola gente! Tengo que admitir algo, habían motivos para demorarme un poco más de lo común en actualizar xD. Como muchas veces me pasa, fue que ya tenía bastante avanzado el capítulo cuando me entró la duda y sentí que no me gustaba tanto, así que ya saben, borrar y escribir de nuevo. Luego le iba agregando detallitos hasta que sentí que estaba perfecto para ser publicado xD, pero los quise hacer esperar. No me está funcionando bien el mail y tengo un rollo con FF que no me manda ninguna alerta o llegan muy atrasadas, ya me saca canas la lesera. En fin, aquí está el capi. El penúltimo o.o así que si quieren saber cómo finaliza esta historia y las respuestas a todas las preguntas que les deben haber quedado después de leer ese final xD déjenme saber que les pareció dejándome un **review**._

_Y para aminorar la espera voy a invitarlos a leer la historia con el **ID 3116590**, un Lily-James escrito por mi tocayita **Conniie.Potter.R** (porque quisiste ser el 150, no resultó pero este es mi premio de consuelo xD) basado en High School Musical (eso a los que les gustó la peli xD)._

_Bye!_


	9. La verdadera realidad

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**Tu chica perfecta  
****9. La verdadera realidad**

_Dio tres zancadas hacia una puerta que ponía 'zona restringida', pero una enfermera lo detuvo por el brazo, diciendo:_

"_Oh, no, caballero. Lea el letrero. No puede entrar allí"_

"_¿Cómo que nó..." iba a empezar a alegar._

"_Hay un paciente en quirófano, no puede entrar"_

"_Entonces..."_

_No hubo necesidad de respuesta. Lo sabía. Había llegado demasiado tarde._

Aunque una corazonada le decía lo contrario.

Rodeó a la enfermera y antes de que ésta pudiera hacer algo atravesó la puerta de zona restringida y se encontró con un pasillo que daba a una especie de sala de espera para pacientes. Allí, justo en la cama de más al fondo, estaba Hermione recostada, mirando al techo.

"¡Voy a llamar a los guardias, no me perturbe a los pacientes!" gritó la enfermera detrás de él.

Ese grito sirvió para que Hermione levantase su cabeza unos cuantos centímetros y mirara en dirección a Ron, sorprendiéndose al instante.

"¿Qué estás haciendo a..."

"Hermione" dijo él como botando aire. Se acercó a la cama y le tomó una mano. "Por favor, no te operes"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" exclamó otra enfermera saliendo de una oficina interna.

"Este joven se metió como si nada después de..." empezó a explicar la enfermera que había seguido a Ron.

Claro que ni él ni Hermione querían escuchar. Ella, porque todavía no entendía qué pasaba con Ron y él porque no sabía cómo empezar a hablar.

"Ron... ¿qué...?"

"Ginny me lo dijo todo. No sé en qué diablos estabas pensando cuando quisiste hacerte esto, pero Ginny sospecha que es por mi culpa. ¿Es así?"

Hermione abrió la boca bastante desconcertada y miró a la nada, con los hechos armándose tipo puzzle en su cabeza. Ginny no sabía nada, si ella nunca le había dicho. Y aunque la hubiese visto ese día en la clínica, no tenía manera de saber lo que se iba a hacer, ni cuándo, ni dónde, mucho menos por qué lo estaba haciendo. No se consideraba para nada una persona transparente...

La enfermera se acercó a Ron y con calma le dijo:

"Ahora están realizando una operación en una sala adjunta y luego esta chica entra a quirófano. De verdad le ruego que se vaya"

Hermione volvió a mirar a Ron, para que él le dijera como si le hubiera leído la mente:

"Si quieres te explico todo después, pero no te hagas nada..."

"Yo ya tomé una decisión" le respondió ella a su vez, pero más que una afirmación sonó como una súplica.

"Sólo te pido que me entiendas. Sé que soy el mayor idiota de la tierra, que no merezco nada, ni una gota de tu cariño por como te he tratado todo este tiempo y todos estos años... Pero te quiero y no quiero que te hagas daño..." soltó finalmente con un suspiro, poniéndose completamente rojo. Y ella también, por supuesto.

"Estamos listos" anunció un hombre saliendo de una puerta grande. Aún traía puesta una mascarilla y guantes, de los que se deshizo en un minuto. Él era el anestesiólogo. "En veinte minutos entra... ¿Granger, Hermione?" preguntó asombrado por la escena que se desarrollaba en ese momento. La castaña nada más salió de su corta ensoñación y miró al hombre. "¿Lista para que te duerma?"

Hermione volvió a mirar a Ron, que ahora tomaba la mano de ella con ambas suyas y la miraba con la cara de ruego más grande que le había visto en su vida, incluidas todas las veces que le pidió cualquier favor, como hacerle la tarea y prestarle dinero, entre otras. Para ella, eso era suficiente. Su mueca de inseguridad se tornó en una suave sonrisa, que dirigió al expectante anestesiólogo.

"¿Sabe algo? No creo que en este momento desee operarme"

"¿Quieres que llame al doctor?"

"No es necesario. Yo después hablaré con él. ¿Me disculpa?"

El hombre arqueó una ceja.

"Hasta el momento a mí no me había pasado, pero ya me habían contado historias de gente que se arrepentía en la puerta del quirófano. Sí, no hay problema. Avisaré antes de que te preparen la sala..." y se devolvió por la puerta grande.

Ron salió por la entrada sonriendo como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo para afuera encontrarse con la mamá de Hermione, quién como un resorte se puso de pie.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Hermione no se va a operar, señora Granger"

Y recurriendo a otro impulso la abrazó, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se fue por el pasillo, dejándola casi en estado de shock. Una enfermera salió a buscarla.

"¿Usted es la madre de...?"

"Sí, ya me avisaron. ¿Puedo entrar?"

"Sí, eso. Sígame..."

Volvieron a entrar por la puerta de zona restringida y encontraron a Hermione de pie hablando con el doctor.

"¿Hermione, qué pasó?"

Hermione se volteó hacia su mamá, sonriendo.

"No creo que me vaya a hacer nada por ahora"

"Tu hija dio un vuelco inesperado, ya no quiere operarse" le comentó el doctor.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó la madre a su única hija.

"Tengo una buena razón, mamá. Aún no sé cuál es, pero la tengo..." respondió Hermione, sonrojándose.

"Le dejé su bolso en el camerino, puede pasar ya a cambiarse, señorita Granger" le dijo una de las enfermeras.

En poco tiempo estuvo lista. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por hacerles perder el tiempo al equipo médico, aunque ellos tampoco la hacían sentir así. El doctor Meyer le dijo que lo dejara así, que después hablarían con más calma, aprovechando que la mamá de Hermione los invitó a cenar a él y a su esposa por la noche a su casa. Salieron las dos juntas de la sala y bajaron por las escaleras hasta la planta baja, donde Ron estaba sacando un café de una máquina automática. Hermione, al quedársele mirando, sintió que su mamá le pellizcaba la mano y le susurraba al oído que la esperaría por la tarde en la casa, y que no se preocupara porque todo saldría bien, yéndose luego por la puerta principal seguramente a su auto.

Hermione se acercó indecisa a Ron y éste al sentir su presencia se volteó y le ofreció uno de los vasos de café que tenía en las manos.

"Estoy seguro de que no tomaste desayuno" le dijo.

Ella asintió, recibió el vaso y comenzó a caminar junto a él para salir del hospital. En el estacionamiento se dio cuenta que el lugar donde su madre había estacionado esa mañana estaba vacío.

"Ron, yo... no entiendo" susurró de pronto, sin dejar de mirar el sitio vacío.

"Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de lo que pasó, sígueme, te quiero mostrar algo..."

Ron se metió en el estacionamiento, pasando entre varias filas de autos. Hermione lo seguía sin captar qué pasaba, hasta que él se detuvo frente a un Vauxhall Astra Sport Hatch de un reluciente color negro y sin matrícula, sacó una llave con mando a distancia, presionó uno de los botones y las luces delanteras parpadearon. Hermione miró el auto estupefacta.

"De... dónde... te robaste... esto" balbuceó entonces, con los ojos casi salidos de la sorpresa.

"Tenía que hacer algo productivo con el dinero de la transferencia de equipo..." respondió él sin atención, quitando una motita de pelusa del espejo retrovisor.

"No" Al fin miró a Ron. "Me refiero a que te debe haber costado arriba de veinte mil"

"Sí, es posible..." Abrió la puerta del copiloto. "Súbete, vamos a La Madriguera" Pero Hermione no se movió. "¿Cuál es el problema? Ya no tendré que ocupar el auto de Ginny"

Hermione negó con la cabeza y entró. Ron le cerró la puerta y se subió por el otro lado. Ella, apoyando toda la espalda en el asiento sintió ese conocido aroma a nuevo. Ron echó a andar el motor y salió del estacionamiento a una velocidad impresionante, y sin meter ruido alguno. Hicieron un igual de silencioso recorrido por calles y más calles, mientras la Sensacional Mágica sonaba a todo volumen en la radio, hasta llegar a una de las tantas carreteras que salían de la capital de Inglaterra. Allí, el auto se sacudió y apareció camino a la casa de los Weasley. Segundos después se detuvo suavemente junto al Ford de Ginny y se bajó. La misma Ginny abrió la puerta antes de que ellos llegaran a ella y abrazó a su hermano, susurrando:

"Ay, Merlín, qué bueno que no te mataste..." Hermione se rió y Ginny la miró. "y que tú estés sana y salva" agregó, con cara de preocupación y soltando a su hermano. "¡Cómo se te ocurre!"

"¿Podemos pasar?" preguntó Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, ya. Entren"

Había un agradable olor a pastel por toda la casa. Ginny vestía delantal de cocina así que supusieron ella era quien cocinaba. La siguieron hasta la cocina donde tomaron asiento.

"Bueno, me van a decir cómo supieron o no?" inquirió Hermione, mientras Ginny le servía un trozo de pastel de arándano.

"Cuando te encontré en la clínica esa tarde" comenzó Ginny, tomando asiento "encontré una completa aberración que dijeras que te ibas a operar. Ya en las últimas semanas habías estado cambiando demasiado físicamente como para seguir con eso. Como si te hubiesen dado las ganas de meterte a un concurso de belleza"

"No fue así" objetó Hermione, probando el pastel.

"Claro que sí. Tu pelo, tu ropa, tu físico, tu dieta, incluso tu actitud hacia la vida" Esta vez fue Ron. O sea, que Ron sí lo había notado, pero no había reaccionado hasta ahora, que significaba otra cosa. "Hermione" miró al techo "estabas _dejando_ de ser Hermione"

"¡Eso es falso! Yo sigo siendo Hermione, por más cosas que me haga"

"Amiga mía" se interpuso Ginny "¡te ibas a poner senos! Si no me hubiese metido a la clínica a revisar los documentos de tu doctor no hubiese sido difícil averiguar cuál sería tu siguiente movimiento, sin el detalle de cómo y cuando por supuesto..."

"¡Qué hiciste qué!" exclamó la castaña. Ginny lanzó un suspiro.

"Entré a la clínica cuando te fuiste, pregunté en recepción por el doctor Meyer, encontré su despacho, entré sin que nadie se diera cuenta y lo primero que tenía sobre su escritorio era tu ficha. Tan olvidadizos que son esos muggles..."

"¿Pero?" Hermione miró a Ron.

"Ella me lo dijo recién esta mañana cuando faltaban diez minutos para la hora de la operación. Tomé el auto y no sé qué velocidad habrá alcanzado en el trayecto, llegando tan sólo un rato atrasado. Tuve suerte de que la operación anterior se demorara..."

"¡Ustedes dos confabularon en contra de mi suerte!" Posó su vista en Ginny.

"¡Nosotros dos te salvamos la existencia!" replicó la pelirroja, apretando el tenedor en la mano. "Ay niña... ¿qué íbamos a hacer si no? Ron no merece que te esfuerces tanto..." Este último comentario provocó el sonrojo de Hermione. Ron la observó aguantando la respiración. "Porque yo sé que estás haciendo esto por mi hermano..." Se puso de pie. "Mejor los dejo solos, creo oír a William llorar"

"Yo no oigo nada" dijo Hermione haciéndose la desentendida, pero Ginny ya había desaparecido de la cocina. Miró a Ron con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué miras?"

"Hermione..." susurró él, volviendo a respirar. Ella se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en la silla.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Es cierto?"

Ella tuvo que tomar aire muchas veces para averiguar consigo misma qué iba a responder a esa pregunta. No podía negarlo a estas alturas, no podía echarse para atrás.

"Sí, es verdad" dijo bajito sin quitar la vista de su pastel.

"¿Qué? No te oí"

"¡Sí, es cierto!" exclamó entonces, mirándolo directo a los ojos, sintiendo los suyos humedecer. Pero no lloraría. "¡Todo lo que hice... fue por lo que te oí en esa estúpida entrevista de radio!" confesó, poniéndose verdaderamente roja.

"¿Y qué fue lo que dije?" preguntó Ron, alzando una ceja.

"Dijiste... dijiste que..." Los nervios la traicionaban.

"Mira, hagamos algo. Voy a traer la grabación, vale? Espera aquí"

Se levantó y en poco tiempo regresó con un CD y un miniequipo de música en la mano, que puso sobre la mesa. Colocó el CD y presionó _play_. Se oyó un comercial y después la melodía que indicaba el comienzo del programa de Wanda.

"_Hooola a todos nuestros auditores, esto es La Hora Vuela con Wanda Angel en la Sensa..._" empezó la radio, así que Hermione mantuvo apretada unos segundos la tecla _adelantar_ hasta que continuó la voz: "_...alrededor de 15 goles en un mismo..._" Siguió adelantando. _"...quisimos conocer los asuntos personales de este fantástico guardián de Quidditch_"

"¡Ahí!" soltó Hermione, volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.

"_Ronald, recuerdas la pregunta?_"

"_Perfectamente, Wanda_"

"_Pero para los recién colgados a la radio, la repetiré una vez más. Ronald Weasley, podrías describirnos a tu chica perfecta?_"

"_Una pregunta bastante difícil pero intentaré contestarla de la mejor forma posible, Wanda. Ella tendría que tener las siguientes características..._"

"_¡Atentas, chicas!_"

"_Debe tener facciones perfectas, curvilínea, alta, de cabello brillante, sedoso, liso, independiente del color que debe por supuesto tener reflejos..."_

"_¿A la última moda, no?_"

"_...ojalá ojos claros, buen estado físico, vestirse elegante, o por lo menos saber combinar bien los colores, ser sociable, no hostigosa, graciosa, bella..._"

Allí Hermione le puso _pausa_ a la radio y miró a Ron, exigiéndole una explicación. Para su asombro, Ron sonrió y volvió a apretar _play_.

"_¿En serio?"_

"_Acabas de caer, Wanda_"

"_Estoy bromeando. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a hablar así, quién crees que soy, Draco Malfoy?_"

Y el rojo de la cara de Hermione se fue tan rápido como llegó, dejando en cambio palidez extrema.

"_No, Wanda, auditores, no crean nada de lo que han oído. No tengo ningún estereotipo definido para una chica perfecta_"

"_¿Entonces? Porque no nos vas a dejar en ascuas después de ese discurso_"

"_La mujer que pueda conquistar mi corazón... Sólo tiene que ser ella misma. Y si me agrada así... bien. Si no, ya tendrá suerte con otro_"

"_Después de todo dicen que todos tenemos una media naranja en alguna parte del mundo, verdad?_"

"_Sí_"

"_Ya llegamos al final de esta entrevista..._"

Esta vez Ron detuvo la radio y la miró esperando su reacción. Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Todo había sido una broma. Una simple broma de Ron, que le había hecho perder la razón durante el último mes, la que le hizo desvelarse pensando qué poder hacer para cumplir los objetivos. La que le abandonó descalza a pasos del quirófano. E hizo que bajara él mismo del cielo para rescatarla.

En ese momento sintió rabia contra él, sintió rabia contra el mundo, para pasar a odiarse a sí misma, porque ella no había escuchado todo el programa. Porque ella quiso escuchar lo que inconscientemente _quería_ escuchar: que Ron no la quería porque le faltaba algo como mujer, y que habiendo tenido siempre la oportunidad de estar con ella no lo había hecho por gusto. O sea que realmente Ron no la quería, porque _ya_ no la quería y no la querría _nunca_. Si ella no había logrado, en palabras de él, _conquistar su corazón_, no podría hacerlo jamás.

De pronto, sintió una de las manos de Ron en su mejilla, secándole una lágrima. Se había puesto a llorar sin darse cuenta.

"No tienes de qué avergonzarte" le dijo entonces, acariciándole la misma mejilla. Pero ella con su propia mano lo separó, respiró profundo y se puso de pie.

"Mira, Ron. Todo esto fue un malentendido, confundí las cosas, no me di cuenta" empezó hablando muy rápido. "Pensé que podía hacer que tú me quisieras más que como a una amiga pero no lo logré, y como dicen hay más peces en el mar, no? Es cosa de que busque y encuentre al correcto y..."

Ron también se puso de píe y la tomó por ambas muñecas, y ella rehuía su mirada.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Tú no tienes que hacer nada... ¿No me escuchaste en el hospital? Yo sí te quiero!"

"De todas maneras no es como yo quisiera... No te lo tomes a mal, Ron" Levantó la vista hacia él, sonriendo mientras la última lágrima caía. "No tenemos que dejar de ser amigos por esto. Cada uno hará su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido. No es difícil"

"¿No es difícil?" Acercó su cara mucho a la de ella. "¿No es difícil?" repitió. "¡Es imposible!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo no podría hacer mi vida sin ti, Hermione Granger. Tú eres mi chica perfecta. No hay otra, sólo tú"

Hermione trató de encontrar en los ojos de Ron, que él le estaba mintiendo. No podía ser así. No podía ser así y que él la hubiese tratado como si nada. Que no le dijera nada, que no se mostrara si quiera un _poquito_ baboso, como todos los hombres solían hacer. No tuvo ni que preguntarlo y él ya le respondía:

"Quizás nunca te diste cuenta, a pesar de que todos me decían que era _tan_ evidente, que era _imposible_ que tú no lo notaras. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Tenía miedo, ya, qué tanto" La soltó y se separó de ella, dándose vuelta y caminando alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, así ella no pudiera notar su sonrojo. "Pensaba que alguien como tú nunca se fijaría en un imbécil como yo"

Hermione quiso decir: _sí, yo pensaba lo mismo_, pero se abstuvo. Ron todavía no terminaba su monólogo.

"Cuando te presentaste en las últimas semanas para esa fiesta de los Chudley, yo quería decir lo bellísima que lucías, quería decirte que no había en el mundo nadie más linda que tú, y que no necesitabas nada de eso para sorprenderme, porque siempre me sorprendías, y me hacías quererte cada vez más. Y ahora que vienes y dices todo esto... Que hiciste todas esas locuras porque yo bromee sobre ello en la radio..." se rió. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?" se detuvo y se encogió de hombros, mirándola. "¿También tengo que hacer una locura por ti?" Ella sonrió ampliamente. "¿Debo andar a 200 kilómetros por hora y competir en el Dragon Prix de este año?"

Hermione caminó hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos, concretando el beso que siempre había esperado.

**Cuatro meses después...**

"...MARCUS LIEBERT ATRAPA LA SNITCH DÁNDOLE LA VICTORIA DEFINITVA A LOS CHUDLEY CANNONS, AMIGAS Y AMIGOS! 550 CONTRA 10 ES EL REPORTE DE INICIO DE TEMPORADA DE LA LIGA ALTA!"

Hermione Granger saltó en su asiento al mismo tiempo que Ginny alzaba a William sobre su cabeza y todas las compañeras de la pensión se abrazaban emocionadas. Se encontraban en la mejor tribuna de todo el estadio y todo gracias a los contactos que Ron había logrado hacer, mal que mal era el nuevo jugador estrella del equipo naranja. Los reporteros tomaban fotos como desesperados a la vuelta triunfal que daba el equipo ahora alrededor de estado, y los derrotados se retiraban abajo por una puerta lateral. Hermione sintió que una mano la tomaba sin apretar por el brazo y la hacía voltearse. Era una mujer morena de unos 30 años que vestía una polera alusiva a los Cannons y llevaba un equipo de grabación en la mano.

"Disculpa, me das unos segundos?"

"Sí... claro, qué pasa?"

"Soy Wanda Angel, reportera de la radio Sensacional Mágica"

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"No puedo creerlo"

"¡Créelo! Acabamos de ver un partido increíble, y dicen las malas lenguas que tú eres novia del guardián Ronald Weasley. ¿Es eso cierto?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "¿No?"

"Prefiero no decir nada al respecto todavía" respondió sonriente.

"¿Por qué tanto misterio?"

Iba a responder, cuando de la nada saltó Ron en su escoba dentro de la tribuna -por lo que los reporteros casi se fracturaban los dedos de tan rápido que fotografiaban- y llegó hasta ellas.

"¡Wanda!"

"¡Ronald! Increíble. Queridos auditores aquí tenemos en vivo a Ronald Weasley desde el estadio de Bromley. ¿Qué nos quieres contar de este partido?"

"Una palabra: paliza" respondió Ron abrazando a Hermione y besándola en la mejilla.

"¡Así que es verdad!" exclamó Wanda. Hermione volvió a reírse. "Ronald Weasley ya tiene pareja"

"Wanda, cómo te lo explico..." empezó Ron "¿Sabes lo que hizo esta chica para ganarse mi corazón?"

"Ay, Ron, qué vergüenza..." susurró Hermione cerrando los ojos.

"No, qué hizo?"

"No hizo absolutamente nada" fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

Hermione abrió un solo ojo, verificando que Ron no fuera a contar toda la historia.

"¿Quieres decir que nunca intentó llamar tu atención?"

"Me parece que en esta ocasión sucedió al revés" dijo Ron, sonriente, mientras Hermione botaba casi todo el aire que tenía atrapado en los pulmones.

"Entonces..."

Ron miró a Hermione y ésta se sonrojó.

"Hay veces en que una chica no tiene que hacer nada más que ser ella misma para lograr lo que quiera. Aunque la sociedad, tus amigos, algún medio de comunicación te diga que tienes que hacer tal y tal cosa para que te tomen en cuenta... la verdad es que no es así"

"¿Tú lo crees?"

"Estoy completamente seguro"

Wanda sonrió.

"Entonces aquí los dejamos" Dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia las escaleras. "Ahora vamos a ver si podemos alcanzar a..." su voz se perdió.

"¡Hermano!" gritó Ginny, saltando sobre Ron.

William se encontraba en brazos de Rebecca, quien de inmediato se lo pasó a Hermione.

"Los bebés no son para mí, Hermione" le dijo, riendo. "A todo esto Alex me comentó que te bajaste del plan intensivo"

"Sí, bueno... ya no necesito conseguir nada, verdad?" Miró de reojo a Ron. "Me anoté para la clase de yoga del mismo gimnasio"

"¡Sensacional! Eso significa que podremos vernos más seguido, ahora ya casi no te vemos nunca..."

Hermione sonrió mientras William le echaba los bracitos al cuello.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó con su vocecita.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"¡Casa!"

"Ginny" la llamó Hermione. "William se quiere ir..."

"Ya, vale, ya nos vamos"

"Adiós chicas"

"¡Bye, Hermione!" se despidieron en coro

"¡Ron, apúrate!" le dijo Ginny.

"Ya..." dijo éste firmando un último autógrafo y saliendo tras su familia y la mujer a la que pretendía pedir matrimonio esa misma noche...

**FIN**

_No puedo creerlo, acabo de terminar. Horas y horas pegada al PC pensando cómo no embarrarla xD y bueno, ya ven, a su criterio como siempre._

_No publicaré otro fic de esta pareja hasta que mínimo termine el D-G, en todo caso tengo ya dos en carpeta que están listos los dos primeros capítulos de cada uno de ellos. Si quieren saber cuáles son ahí en mi profile leen los summary._

_La publicidad gratis del día es para que lean el fic de **Johanny Potter** (me acabo de dar cuenta que naciste el mismo año y mismo día que una de mis hermanas o.o) con el **ID 3070208**._

_Por último gracias a todas las personas que han dejado comentario a lo largo del fic y también a las que leyeron pero que no lo hicieron; esta es su última oportunidad para hacerme sentir feliz y así lleguemos a los 200 **reviews** :)_


End file.
